MK: Chronos
by ConCordeNL
Summary: "Good and evil have always fought. A neverending battle for either the salvation, or destruction of the realms. But this time, good nor evil will win. That was lies beyond mortal understanding, will be the last one standing. The unknown..."
1. 0-0: Before MK:C

**A short summary of events before MK:C.**

* * *

**Chapter 0**

**Before MK: C**

_Shao Kahn attempted to take over Edenia 10000 years BMK. However, during the 8__th__ tournament of a series of ten, an unknown Edenian defeated Shao Kahn's chosen warriors, saving Edenia form merging with Outworld._

_However, Shao Kahn challenged Edenia 6000 years later__*****__, in a new attempt to conquer Edenia. After nine consecutive Outworld victories, King Jerrod ordered Jade, Kitana and Edenian soldiers to search for new recruits, able to win the 10__th__ tournament._

_Kitana, at that moment 8000 years old__*****__, was sent to Earthrealm multiple times, finding new warriors to fight in the tournament. But one time, the warrior she would encounter, was not a one she expected to find._

* * *

***=subject to change**

**The storyline is based off of MK (2011) with some timeline changes, so it fits together. This summary is only for people who would like to know why some things are different than in the games (I don't watch the movies/read the comics/etc.).**


	2. 1-1: A New Beginning

**This is my very first multi-chapter FanFic story. Enjoy the story, or I'll come to your house at night to do things to you.**

**Chronos is a Earthrealm-born human. His perspective of the world changes forever when he encounters a strange woman...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Part 1**

**A New Beginning**

Chronos was walking home from an intense training day. He was tired from the endless battle between him and his sparring partner. He eventually emerged victorious, only because his opponent had surrendered, having an even lower stamina than Chronos.

Chronos had been training since he was ten. He wasn't quite popular at his school, and made him a favourite to pick on. Not because he was weak, but due to his far more intelligent and well behaviour. One day, he was sitting alone with his, quite intelligent thoughts. A few classmates approached, some sixth-graders. He was in no mood to be picked on again. He stood up, to the surprise of the sixth-graders. One of them tried to hit Chronos, because apparently, he didn't want to pick on someone who would resist. But Chronos unexpectedly countered and landed a hook on the sixth-graders jaw, dislocating it.

Chronos had the bright idea of training to improve his physical abilities. His high intelligence contributed to improving his capabilities. It took long for him to reach his goal, but eventually, at the age of thirteen, he was already stronger than a full-grown man. He decided to, after that point, improve his strength slowly, so he wouldn't grow ridiculously short.

Chronos walked through an abandoned street. Nobody used it, as it was a shady street, with its share of junks, criminals and homeless people.

"Hope I don't get mugged tonight. Be a shame for the mugger to have a broken arm."

He kept walking on, seeing a car driving in his direction. It was just a taxi. A passenger decided to be a dick and throw a full bottle of beer towards him. Chronos caught it without paying attention. He would hold on to it. Free stuff is always nice. While walking, he noticed a blue glow emanating out of an alley further on on the other side.

"I probably shouldn't go there. But the hell with common sense. People didn't get far with common sense. At least, most of them."

He had the urge to mumble to himself. It kept him calm and busy, his mind clear from nightmares and disturbing thoughts. He was, unfortunately, a sociopath. He didn't have many friends, and his family was usually gone. His father was a lawyer in the U.S.A., his mother was a surgeon, and his older brother hung out in the city, doing god knows what. He blamed his family for his situation. But they couldn't help it. They all had their own lives, bad or not.

He walked across the street, hoping he wouldn't be bothered by others. Unfortunately, a homeless man stepped towards him, and pulled his shirt. Chronos definitely didn't appreciate people pulling him. Especially strangers.

"Spare some change, son?" the old man asked, looking at Chronos with his most desperate look.

"I don't have any change. That's the truth, old man." Chronos replied, hoping the old man would back off. Of course, he didn't, insisting to give him some change.

"Please, boy, I need it. It's the only thing that can help me." the old man said, with his desperate voice.

"I really don't have any change, old man. Back off." Chronos said agitated. It worked, as the old man receded back to his place in front of an apartment building. Chronos felt kind of guilty. He forgot about the bottle in his hand. He walked back to the old man, kneeling down.

"Here, old man." Chronos said calmly. "This is all I have at the moment. But at least it's something."

"Thanks, kid." the old man said kindly. "Why were you so curt just now?"

"I don't like social contact."

"Well, sorry. I don't want to keep you waiting."

"Goodbye." Chronos said. He left the man to himself.

When Chronos stood near the alley, the light suddenly dimmed like a, uh, light. He had his doubts, but he was too curious about the light.

He entered the alley. It was surprisingly wide and long, with a wall at the end standing an impressing 8 feet tall. Suddenly, he heard a sound, like someone landing.

"Yeah. This was the most dumbass decision I ever made."

Chronos stood still, listening to any sounds that might resemble that of a person. He did hear a voice.

"Turn around human. You do as I say, our you will be killed."

Chronos turned around, and saw a figure of a woman. She held what looked like machete-like weapons.

"Identify yourself, human."

Human? If she spoke like that, it ment she was either insane, or an alien. He guessed it was a bit of both.

"Identify yourself now, our you will be killed at the spot."

He felt the adrenaline rush through his body. He either said his name, or kept silent. The second option would drastically increase the chances of a brutal death. He took those chances.

"Fine, human. Your choice."

The woman lunged towards Chronos with incredible speed. He reacted quickly and grabbed the arm that was aiming for his throat. He disarmed her and threw the sword far away over the wall.

"Mmm. I underestimated you, human."

"Stop with the 'human' thing, woman." Chronos said angered. He was human, but she said it in a degrading way. Like humans were less honourable. He hated that.

The woman attacked again, and swung the sword in a horizontal way, so it would slice his head clean off. He dodged the attack, but got cut at his chest.

"Damn, woman. You're really devoted to your work." Chronos said with some joy. The woman didn't like it.

"You think this is a joke?" she said with frustration. Her target accepted his possible fate quite calmly.

"To keep things bright." Chronos said with a happy voice.

The woman started attacking again, using her sword to keep Chronos at a distance. She kept swinging, which was starting to annoy Chronos, because this way, the fight would last forever. But or a split second, she stopped swinging. Chronos looked at her angle of her arm. He could anticipate where she'd land her attack. Anticipate, because if he was wrong, he'd lose a hand. Thankfully, he was right. The woman tried to land her attack, but Chronos countered it with an uppercut to the jaw, hitting her so hard, she was sent flying back. He had her sword now, and could take control of the situation. Just as she stood up, he held the sword at her throat. He was in control. For now.

"Who are you?" Chronos said. He decided to keep his question short and to the point. This woman probably wasn't in the mood to listen to some kid asking hundreds of questions.

"I an Kitana, princess of Edenia, daughter of King Jerrod an Queen Sindel.", Kitana replied. She expected he would be confused and think about it. She would disarm him and kill him. But he decided to try to comprehend the answers he was getting.

"Say what? Edenia? You're a mental institute escapee or something? Because I will not hesitate to wound you. Not kill you. I'm not like that." Chronos said. He shouldn't have said that.

"Edenia is a realm." Kitana replied, "a world like yours."

"A world like this? Like Earth?" Chronos said, trying to get details out of Kitana. "Or another world, or more accurately, a realm?"

"Not like Earth. But it is relatable to our world."

Chronos was beginning to understand a few things, but he wasn't done with the Q&A yet.

"Why did you try to kill me? And I bet you're still trying to figure out how to kill me. Aren't you?"

She did, but she decided to stop. This man was victorious over her, a descendant of a god. His cunning was more useful to him than her speed and strength to her.

"You're an ordinary human. You cannot know about the realms."

"If you walked away, I wouldn't have." Chronos replied. It wasn't an answer, and he was determined to get real answers.

"I'm going to ask again, and this time, you'll tell the truth. Why did you try to kill me?!" Chronos said, with a deep, aggressive tone. He wasn't sure it was the best thing to do. But it paid off, as he got an answer that sounded a lot more like the truth.

"I was actually searching for new warriors." Kitana replied. She was sure that she wasn't supposed to tell. But his question wasn't in a kind and calm voice. He was losing his temper. "We are training new warriors to fight. We're losing within the tournament of Mortal Kombat."

"Explain to me what 'the tournament of Mortal Kombat' is." Chronos asked. He was here longer than he was supposed to be. He was starting to get frustrated.

"In order for a realm to invade another realm, the challenger must defeat the defender ten times in a row in the tournament of Mortal Kombat. We've lost nine times. We will lose this time too. So we're trying to create a new force. But by the time our force is ready, Shao Kahn, the emperor of Outworld, will start an invasion against Edenia. And we will lose this battle."

Chronos had a lot to take in. Tournament, invasion. But it would come later. He had this one last question to ask.

"So what happens now, Kitana?"

Kitana thought about it for a moment. Right now, this outsider knew too mucc. He would need to be killed. But there was a second solution. It would benefit the both of them.

"Either I kill you, or you come along with me." Kitana said. Chronos was baffled. He'd expect death. But not another option. He thought about it for a while. If he agreed to traveling to Edenia along with Kitana, he would need to give up his life. His friends, family, all would be left behind. But then again, he wasn't close to anyone, and if he'd disappear, nobody would truly mind. He would be forgotten within a month. He considered it, and agreed.

"I want to come with you. Kitana."

Kitana preferred to be called Princess. Only her father, mother an her bodyguard Jade could call her Kitana. But she let it slip for once. He had so much to learn. She wasn't sure about his capabilities, but she'd find out. His first impression wasn't bad though.

"So it will be, human. Come along."

They went back into the alley. A portal opened in front of them. Chronos was worried. What if the portal had side effects?

"Don't worry," Kitana said, "it won't harm you."

With those words, Kitana entered the portal. Chronos followed behind her. It felt strange, being in-between two worlds. He stepped further, revealing Edenia behind the portal. It was beautiful. Like the Garden of Eden.

"Welcome in Edenia, human." Kitana said with an uncomfortable tone. "Welcome to your new… home."

Chronos felt the tension. He tried to brighten her up.

"Relax. I'm supposed to be stressed. I'm not. I'm far, far from stressed."

Chronos felt home. Home is a new thing for him.

"By the way, I didn't seem to get your name out of you. What is it?"

Chronos thought about it. He would have used his real name, but that sounded too boring, too dull. So he said this instead.

"Chronos. My name is Chronos."

* * *

**Let me know if I nailed it or failed it. Send positive feedback and/or a suggestion to improve the story. Negative/useless reviews will be removed. I'll finish the entire story, even if it is considered BS.**


	3. 1-2: First Impressions

**After his encounter, Chronos takes a quick look in Edenia, before heading to the dojo. His first impression amongst the other trainees is, simply said, not very subtle... **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Part 2**

**First Impressions**

As Chronos walked along with Kitana, he gazed upon the extraordinary environment. The beautiful mountains, the gardens, the fountains. Even the pavement was fascinating. He also had the chance to get a better view of Kitana. She wore a blue suit, tight and rather revealing. But he didn't mind. She wasn't a horrifying sight to look at.

"And, Chronos, what do you think of your first few hours within Edenia?"

He decided to answer with an, unusual, answer. Let's see her knowledge of languages.

"Mirabile est. Nunquam vidi tam pulchra elit.", Chronos said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what that means.", Kitana asked with curiosity.

"It means: It is amazing. I've never seen such a beautiful environment." Chronos answered with some self-statisfaction. "If you're wondering about the language, it's Latin."

Kitana knew about the different languages. She wondered why there were so many. "You humans have the tendency to speak more than 1 language."

"New empires come with new languages." Chronos said. They were actually having a conversation without one of them being threatened with death. "Humans have the urge to fight and conquer. And, eventually, destroy each other. We don't have tournaments to protect ourselves, you know that? Whoever wants to start a war, start a war. And it isn't pretty."

"Well, actually, your realm does have the tournament. You're not one of their chosen fighters though." Kitana said, trying to assure him that his world was safe. But that worried him even more.

"So the fate of my world is decided by a tournament with a handful of fighters? "

"Multiple ones, remember?" Kitana said. She knew she fucked up. He looked worried. And angry.

"What's the matter, Chronos? Worried about the fate of your world?"

"If I knew there was a tournament that could decide the fate of our world, Earthrealm would never be conquered.", Chronos said. He ment it, but shouldn't have said it. If these people were losing, what was within the realm of Outworld? "But humans don't want to cooperate. In the end, they care for themselves. And that's the truth."

This answer silenced both Chronos and Kitana. They moved up to the training camp for the 'warriors of the future'. It was divided into separate parts, one for each five hundred years, starting from around five thousand years.

"Jesus, how old are the people here?" Chronos wondered. If they start from five thousand years , how old are the elders around here? Would be a problem in his world. Centuries of slow-aging elders.

"I am around under 7000 years old. I am still young in this realm, though." Kitana said. She enjoyed the young kid who was submerged with interest about their age.

"In my realm, you're air. Like, dead air." Chronos replied. He wondered in which part he would be divided in. He was fourteen. God knows where he'd go to.

"Well, where will I be divided in, Kitana?"

"I'd rather be called Princess, Chronos." Kitana said with a serious, commanding voice.

"Yeah, and I'd rather be called the King of Earth." Chronos answered with sarcasm. He would call her Princess though. He didn't think, if he called her Kitana in company, it would be appreciated. But he would still call her Kitana whenever they were alone, or when given permission to.

"Alright, if I'm right, you will be divided into the five thousand year group. Hope you fit in."

They walked inside the building. Chronos followed Kitana. It wasn't a large building, but he did spot a few rooms. Sleeping rooms, to be was going to spend quite a few nights around here. The entered the training room. Chronos stared for a moment. Ther were many things to train with. Dummies, benches, the usual thing. He actually noticed a woman in a green, standing by the side.

"Jade!" Kitana yelled to catch the woman's attention. She walked towards us.

"What you got here, Kitana? New blood?" Jade said mockingly. Chronos didn't like it, but it's probably routine for new warriors around here. "Hope he's something special."

"He defeated me." Kitana said worried. "He disarmed me and had me under control."

"I knew I should have come with you on this scouting run.", Jade said reproachfully.

"Well, warrior, what's your name?"

"Chronos, ma'am." Chronos replied. Hmm. Ma'am isn't the best word for her.

"So you think you can fit in?" Jade asked.

"Depends on what you call 'fit in'."

"Don't be a smartass." Jade responded. "Just start your training."

"Just at any of these benches?" Chronos wondered. If he had no mentor, he had less to work with. No guideline for his fighting style.

"Yes, Chronos." Jade said a bit agitated. "And just for your information, asking stupid questions around here won't make your popular."

Chronos understood that asking more stupid questions won't help him around here. He went towards one of the weightlifting benches. All categorized in different weights. The only one left were the heaviest three. He started with the lightest of the heaviest, around 165 pounds. He never lifted so much before, bt to get better, he had to step up. He sat down, grabbed the halter and started lifting. He had some issues, but he managed to lift it a few times. It apparently was quite a performance, because some trainees started whispering about this 'outsider'.

"That human just lifted 165 pounds. How?" Chronos heard one of them say.

"Is he a normal human? Or a bio-engineered one? Or even a mutant?" he heard another one whisper. He enjoyed it that an outsider actually was a source of speculation and interest. One of the trainees came towards him. He looked like a well-trained, long kid.

"Hey, human," the trainee said. Chronos was starting to hate the term 'human'. "where do you come from?"

"New York City, New York State, U.S.A." Chronos answered.

"Oh, I've heard about that place. Isn't the most friendly environment, is it?"

"Depends on where you go." Chronos answered. It was the truth. Not all places in NYC were bad. Just a few of them. "What's your name, Edenian?"

"My name is Darren." he answered. Darren. Chronos didn't think the names around here would be like those of humans back… home. "I'm one of the newer trainees around here. And I'm just curious, what's your age?"

"I'm, at the moment, fourteen years old."

"Man, you humans age fast." Darren replied. Darren was interested about the 'outsider'. "Say, the sparring ring is free. How about we go a few rounds?"

Chronos liked the idea of that. See what himself and Darren were made of. They walked towards the ring. Chronos noticed the majority of the trainees looking at them. Some of them came towards the ring.

"Darren, kick his ass! He might be strong, but he's still human!"

Chronos had to take care of people calling him 'human'.

"So, Chronos, you're ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."Chronos said with a determined voice. "Let's see what you're made of. And just a quick question. How about injuries?"

"No fatal injuries. So broken bones are allowed." Darren said, "But don't worry, we have a medic in each of the camps. You'll be back in a day."

Chronos was glad to hear that. He could brake bones, something he could only do to the people that tried to mug him. Try is the keyword.

Darren attacked with a ferocious set of combos. Chronos had trouble blocking them, and soon got hit in the chest. He stepped back a little, recovering from the blow. Darren started attacking again, but Chronos landed an unexpected blow on his jaw, sending him flying back. Darren tried to recover, but Chronos swiftly took care of Darren. Once Darren was up, Chronos landed a killer blow on the chest. Darren gasped for air. He didn't spit blood, so he was fine for now. Darren tried to attack one last time, but Chronos grabbed him, flung him over his shoulder, and dropped him on his back with ground shaking force.

"Darren, you suck! Let me show you how a real warrior does it!" one of the trainees said. This trainee seemed even stronger. He tried to land a blow, but Chronos was quick enough to evade it. The trainees combos kept coming, but he was just too slow to hit Chronos. Chronos used this in his advantage. The trainee's last swung was way too obvious, so Chronos dodged it and landed a jaw-shattering uppercut. When landing, he could hear the trainee mumble something, then moan in pain.

"That human broke my jaw!" the trainee shouted.

"I'm really getting pissed about me being called human." Chronos said angry. He knew more trainees would fight him. Even at the same time.

"Let's show this human what we're made of!" a few of the trainees said. Three of the came rushing towards Chronos, trying to hit him with everything they had. But they were blinded by their growing hate for the 'human'. Chronos quickly defeated them, all of them crawling to their buddies.

All of them had a nasty look, all because of the human that just defeated them. Before the entire horde could storm in, Jade abruptly came running in.

"What the hell is happening here?!" Jade shouted in a angry, commanding voice. "I hope there is a damn good reason why the whole pack of trainees in this building is trying to win from Chronos! Cause I bet none of you can, considering he kicked three asses simultaneously. "

Finally, another person calling him Chronos. That made three of them.

"Why is he here?! He doesn't belong here! He is hum…"

"You better cut that human-crap if you don't want all of your bones broken.", Chronos spoke in a loud, demanding tone. "The medic can heal you, but it'll still hurt. A lot, I guess."

The trainees tried to shout and scream about the injustice that just happened, but Jade interrupted them.

"Enough! To your respective rooms, NOW!"

Rooms? Chronos hoped he didn't share a room with any of the other trainees. But thankfully, a group of three trainees, including Darren, shuffled towards him, and asked in a somewhat weird manner:

"Hey, trainees here are divided into groups of four. We still have a spot open in ours. We'd like you to join our group. Would you like that too?"

"Why?" Chronos asked genuinely. "I don't seem very popular with the other ninety-nine per cent of the trainees."

"They're just pissed because they lost." one of them said. "And you seem like a guy that could use a little bit of help around here. You know, socially."

Chronos actually could use some help. He was a sociopath in his world, but in here, he seemed even more of an outsider. Thank god they actually approached him.

"Sure, I'll join your little group. I don't think I'd get along with any other group. And just one question. Are there showers around here?"

"Thank god there are!" Darren answered. "Otherwise, having you in our room was going to be a hell."

The group set for their rooms. Just before Chronos left the dojo, Jade said something.

"You know you're going to have a hard time, do you?"

"I know. I'm used to that." Chronos answered. "To… some kind of loneliness."

"Used to it? I don't know anyone here who is used to loneliness."

"Well, meet your first sociopath" Chronos said. He knew he had to be more likeable. But with his first impression, he knew it wasn't going to be easy. When walking to a room, he heard someone.

"Who are you? Are you my friend? Or my foe?"

Chronos looked behind him, but no one was there. He thought it were the other trainees. He didn't think about it for too long as he fell asleep in the room.

* * *

**Let me know if I nailed it or failed it. Leave positive feedback and critisism to improve te story. Thank you.**

**P.S.: Any negative/useless reviews and/or comments will be removed**


	4. 1-3: An Early Morning

**Chronos has been in Edenia for three moths. After his arrival, he has been haunted by nightmares and voices. He's on the verge of breakdown...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Part 3**

**An Early Morning**

It was around five o'clock in the morning. Chronos awoke and searched for a clock. He saw what time it was. Instead of going back to sleep, he became happy, and mumbled.

"Longest time I've slept in weeks. Maybe even months"

After his arrival in Edenia three months ago, he started to have nightmares. In the first week or two, it wasn't bad, it wasn't memorable. But as time passed, they became frightening, longer, more detailed. He'd live a whole new life in his mind if this continued to progress. Chronos blamed it on homesickness, hoping that it would be over soon. But he wasn't sure about it. To battle the lack of sleep, he always trained. He'd train now too.

As he was walking towards the training room, he overheard a conversation. He realized it was coming from the dojo. He sat just around the corner, and listened for a while.

"Is it wise to keep him here? He's becoming too strong, too… unstable."

"I know, Jade. But we have no choice. He must stay here, for the sake of our kind."

"One less warrior for our forces isn't a great loss, Kitana."

"One warrior could make the difference, Jade. You know that."

"It's just… I'm not sure if we can contain him here."

"You're afraid of him, Jade?"

"He surpasses my expectations of this division. I suggest to place him in a higher division."

"A higher division? The trainees there will eat him alive!"

"He can handle himself, Kitana. I've been monitoring him. He's too strong for this division."

"Hmm. I'll think about it, Jade. But don't get your hopes up."

Chronos heard footsteps coming his way. He quickly ran towards the next corner. He heard the footsteps getting dimmer, allowing Chronos to progress towards the dojo. Before he came in he heard a voice.

"Do you know your own fate? Your rightful purpose?"

The voices. Chronos was always aware of the voices. Those have been getting worse too. It wasn't taunting or hatred. Always philosophical questions. He remembered those too. But not because he couldn't forget. He wanted to remember the quotes. In case they came in useful.

He saw Jade bashing one of the dummies.

"Up early, Jade?" Chronos said. Jade turned around and laughed.

"You're up early too, Chronos. Trouble sleeping?"

"Actually, I have, Jade." Chronos answered. He wouldn't tell about the nightmares and voices, but changed his mind once he heard the conversation. He began training with a dummy too. The voices started talking again. But in a different way.

"I am your ears, Chronos. And you are my eyes. You are a true warrior. Even if you don't see it."

Chronos was getting frustrated. The voice wasn't talking philosophical crap. It was directed to Chronos. Maybe it was just an illusion. Or perhaps it was a voice from the outside, warning him or something. But he shook it off. He wasn't going to be distracted by voices and nightmares.

"So, Chronos why are you awake so early. Nearly every day you are awake so early. Why?", Jade asked. She was genuinely worried about the most promising fighter. He couldn't back down now.

Even if he would experience horrible things while he was here.

"I… I don't like telling about personal issues, Jade."

"Come on Chronos," Jade said, "tell me. I can help you with any problems."

Chronos thought about it for a while He could use someone to tell. He didn't tell his group. They weren't close enough. They'd declare him insane.

"Alright, Jade. I'll tell you. Because I need to tell someone."

"Talk to me, Chronos. You can trust me." Jade assured him.

"I'll tell about the nightmare first. There are only two, actually. But they're horrifying to me."

"Tell me about them." Jade said. She'd help him as much as she can. It was probably homesickness.

"The first one involves many people. You, Kitana, and a lot of fighters I don't recognize. You're fighting at a higher level. I'm fighting a… awful being. Not even human. A demon. He belittles me, before he finishes me of. Just before his strike lands, the nightmare ends."

Jade tried to understand why he had this nightmare. If it was a nightmare.

"The second one is much shorter. It involves only me in some sort of hideout. I do something that sends an aura of blue particles. I… I turned into the demon, Jade. In front of me. The blue particles started forming a body. My body. I start to fight myself. And the nightmare ends at that moment."

"Just when it was about to get interesting." Jade realized it wasn't the right thing to say.

"But the nightmares aren't the worst, Jade," Chronos continued, "there are the voices too. They are getting worse."

Voices? Jade knew nightmares are normal, in any frequency whatsoever. Voices aren't.

"At first, it were philosophical-like questions, not directed to me personally. But lately they're like, talking to me, being 'the ultimate warrior' or some shit. It's starting to frighten me. I don't know what'll happen next."

Jade thought about it for a while. He could be helped with the nightmares. It always meant something. But the voices were another issue. Voices were either a sign of insanity or a spirit trying to possess a body. Chronos didn't look like an insane person, so she guessed it was the second option. But before she could say something, he continues for a few minutes.

"But the worst part. In my first nightmare, the voice from the demon bears a remarkable resemblance to the voice in my head.", Chronos said. "Is it possible that the nightmares aren't illusions, but visions? Visions from the future?"

"Chronos," Jade began, "I can help you with the nightmare. They obviously mean something, but we'll need to find out what. Our medic can help you too, whenever you had a nightmare. But I can assure you that the nightmares aren't visions. Only gods can have those."

Chronos was happy about the nightmares. But what about the voices?

"However," Jade continued. She didn't want to say this, but she had to. So Chronos could handle the voices, spirits or something similar to that. "I can't help you with the voices. It is probably homesickness, all in your head. But it could also be a spirit."

Chronos didn't like the sound of that. Any form of supernatural contact was never good. Ghosts, spirits, souls. In the end, they would torment and haunt your dreams, nightmares and even thoughts until you'd die.

"Can I control the voice? Or 'it'?"

"You can," Jade answered, "but it will take a long, long time for you to control it. Possibly months, even years."

"If it will take that long, so be it. I want to act a little bit more… sane."

Jade noticed the slight change in tone in Chronos voice. It sounded a bit deeper, more threatening.

"Chronos, are you alright?"

"Am I?", Chronos said in a disturbingly different voice. "Am I sane? Am I myself? Who am I?"

Jade was beginning to get scared. She sought for the nearest exit, but it was behind Chronos.

"Chronos, remember who you are. Chronos, please. You have to calm down."

Chronos suddenly grabbed her throat, holding it firmly while lifting her in the air.

"I don't 'have' to do anything. Nobody can command me! Even the poor soul within this body."

Jade tried to escape, but it only resulted in Chronos tightening his grasp. She began to lose consciousness, as she saw Chronos readying his fist to slam her head right off. She was almost unconscious, but she felt Chronos releasing her throat, dropping her to the ground. She feel, gasping for air, while she heard Chronos mumble some words. In different voices.

"You… can't… control… me."

"I can do whatever I want. I could kill you on the spot."

"Leave… me… alone."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Chronos."

"I said… leave… me… ALONE!"

Chronos hit a dummy at full force in his anger and nearly uncontrollable body. The dummy flew across the dojo and broke through the wall, waking up some of the trainees. Apparently it helped. Chronos regained control over his body.

"I'm sorry, Jade." Chronos said in a hopeless voice.

"I… What happened, Chronos?" Jade asked. Chronos stared at the ground in silence. "Tell me Chronos. NOW!"

Chronos didn't answer her. The trainees had arrived and watched. Some of them laughed about the outsider in this situation, other watched in fear. What the outsider had done to Jade wasn't known. But they assumed Chronos did something… horrible.

"Chronos. Why did you try to kill me?" Jade asked. Chronos kept shut as he heard the other trainees giggle and laugh about the pathetic attempt to kill their mentor. "Answer me, Chronos."

Chronos couldn't answer. He only heard the other trainees, ridiculing him.

"I-I want to be l-left alone.", Chronos said in his other voice.

"Answer me, Chronos." Jade commanded. "Answer me, NOW!"

"Send the trainees away." Chronos requested.

"Chronos, don't make this more diffic…" Jade began. She was quickly cut off by Chronos, insisting that she'd send away the trainees.

"Send them away, now." Chronos said in his other voice. Jade hesitated. "Now, Jade, or I will rip your heart out of your chest!" Chronos commanded. Jade and al the trainees backed up, afraid and prepared for the worst.

"Go back to your rooms, trainees." Jade ordered. Nobody disobeyed. They all went away. A few stayed around the corner, listening to the conversation between the outsider and Jade.

"Jade. I'm losing it here. Please, help me. Either get rid of the goddamn spirit, or kill me."

Jade wouldn't kill him. Only whenever she needed to. She called in the medic to observe his mental activity. The medic had good news.

'You're lucky you didn't harm anyone,", the medic said, "because right now, your mental activity are through the roof. Your sub consciousness is fighting… fighting something, at least."

"Then what the hell happened just now?" Jade said frustrated. She didn't like vague explanations. Especially if it was a life-concerning matter.

"A spike, caused by anger." the medic replied.

"So basically, whenever I get pissed off, the spirit takes over?" Chronos asked. If that was the case, he just needed to prevent getting aggravated. But that could be a hard task with the trainees around here.

"Only when you get really angry." the medic replied. "Angry in, like, I want to slice your body in half with my hands."

Chronos was relieved. He could still get pissed off. Just not too much, or he'd turn into… something.

"Chronos, can you handle your anger?" Jade asked. She wasn't sure, but since he lasted for three months without these fits of rage, she trusted he could.

"As long I'm not provoked. Make sure that doesn't happen, Jade, cause I can't control my anger of another trainee start challenging me. I'm getting tired of it."

"I'll tell them you'll snap their spines if they challenge you.",Jade ensured him.

"Thank you." Chronos said.

"And Paros," Jade said to the medic. Chronos needs to remember that name. "help this kid with this nightmares. I'm sure you can, right?"

"Sure I can. I'm the medic. It's my job."

Chronos was glad he could be helped with his nightmares and that the spirit could be controlled. It made his life a lot easier. He even felt comfortable going back to bed.

"I'm going back to my room, guys. I'm going back to sleep for once."

"Okay, Chronos. But remember: your nightmare sessions start in the afternoon at two o'clock. Got that?" Jade said. She'd make sure he'd be fine.

"I'll remember it. I want to get rid of the nightmares."

"Okay kid. See you later." Jade replied before leaving. Paros went back to his own room, while Chronos went back to bed. When he arrived, his friends were up, asking him about what just happened.

"Chronos, what happened out there?" Darren asked worried. "Some trainees say that you tried to kill Jade. Is it true?"

"Whatever happened out there, true or not, it'll be over soon."Chronos answered. His friends didn't ask any more questions. But the voice, unfortunately, did reply to is last answer.

"It won't be. This will last on until you die. Whether you die right on the spot, or die centuries, perhaps millennia later."

Chronos decided to ignore it. The spirit was just messing with him, trying to take control, over his body. He wasn't going to let that happen. Even if it became his own death.

* * *

**Let me know if I nailed it or failed it. Leave a positive review, and/or positive feedback/criticism. Negative/useless reviews wil be removed.**


	5. 1-4: Welcome Home

**After Chronos' breakdown, he has been training for the last few months for a annual arena battle. He hopes he's going to win. It won't go exactly as Chronos planned to...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Part 4**

**Welcome Home**

'So, Chronos, happy about your selection for the annual free-for-all arena battle?" Darren asked.

"Happy and nervous at the same time, Darren." Chronos answered. "It'll be a fight in front of the Edenian King and Queen. If I fail here, I'll never become the best. Jade and Kitana will lose faith in my capabilities."

"Don't worry, Chronos," Darren ensured him, "you'll win. I don't have a doubt about it."

After the incident eight months ago, the medic Paros decided, or more accurately 'was ordered', to help Chronos with the voices and nightmares. Chronos didn't know what Paros' methods were, but they worked. Chronos remembered one of their 'therapy days' around three months ago.

* * *

'So Chronos," Paros begun, "tell me about your situation right now."

"Well, the nightmares are toned down in frequency and intensity," Chronos answered, "they happen every one or two weeks, so that's going great."

"Good, Chronos. And the voices?"

"The frequency of the voices are a lot less. Once every week or so." Chronos replied. Paros was happy to hear that Chronos had improved over the past few months. But then Chronos said something that Paros wasn't so happy to hear about. "But they're a lot more intense. They cause some sort of migraine, everything turns orange-ish and they talk a lot longer."

"Oh." was the only thing Paros could say. He didn't understand why the voices were more intense and longer.

"Oh? That's all you can say?" Chronos said a bit surprised. "I understand your confusion, but usually, you actually say something useful."

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't say something useful. But this needs another strategy, because this one seems to aggravate your situation." Paros said.

"A new strategy? So the last few months have been a waste of my time?" Chronos said frustrated.

"It wasn't a waste of time. You've made great progr…" Paros began, before Chronos quickly cut him off.

"I'd rather have a nightmare every day and the voices talk to me every hour, but kind and indirect. You know why, Paros?!" Chronos asked in a threatening way. Paros didn't want to know the answer, but he knew it would make Chronos even angrier.

"Why, Chronos?"

"Because nightmares are not real, and the voices now drive me even more insane than the voices back then. Because the voices back then divided the pain over two weeks. It is a lot more comfortable than the voice shattering your ears and destroying your mind!" Chronos answered.

"Look, Chronos. I know how this must feel…" Paros realized he shouldn't have, because Chronos instantly tried to grab him and throw him across the room. Paros was swift enough to dodge Chronos, but he knew it wasn't over.

"You know how it feels?! You know nothing, incompetent Edenian!" Chronos roared in his notably different voice. "You do not know pain. You only cure it. But I'll show you true pain. I'll break your every bone!" But before he could do anything, Chronos regained control over his body.

"Got control again, Chronos?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Chronos apologized.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. These kind of anger spikes barely happen. But sometimes, you have to lose control, so it won't build up." Paros said. He didn't actually know if his outbursts would me more extreme if he contained his anger. He didn't want to find out. "But we do need change the way we treat the voices."

'We do need to, in order to prevent these rage quits." Chronos said. He brightened things up a bit, but the ethos still felt uncomfortable.

"See you next week, Chronos." Paros finally said.

"See you then too, Paros." Chronos replied. He walked out the office, wondering what would have happened if he let the spirit keep control over his body. It wouldn't be a pretty view.

* * *

"Chronos!" Darren screamed in his ears. "You're deaf?"

"I am now." Chronos said a bit agitated.

"Well, the battle is starting in a few hours, so you need to prepare your costume."

"Costume?" Chronos wondered.

"Oh yeah, of course! You obviously don't know that you can create your costume. The costume you create will be your costume until you leave the training program. It is more of an aesthetic thing, rather than protection and functionality."

"So let's get going then. I'd like to see what they have in store." Chronos said. They set off for the armoury. Chronos saw some other trainees still picking parts of their costume. Shoulder plates, masks, gauntlets. Chronos could get creative.

"For first time participants, combatants must design a costume to represent them. Some of them have a lot of accessories, others go bare-chested. You decide."

Chronos went towards one of the magic costume plates. He didn't know how he could design his costume.

"You have to imagine it, Chronos." Darren said. That cleared things up. He was imagining his costume as it appeared before him. He was pleased with the costume.

(You can skip this if you want.

The chest looks like a Lin Kuei chest piece.

The lines are slightly smaller, and the right piece has the dragon symbol insignia embroidered inside it.

The legs and chest are in skin-tight clothing. The arms are bare.

The upper arm and shoulder are protected by a shoulder plate consisting out of three pieces, the two outer, thinner ones painted orange.

The wrists are protected by gauntlets, consisting of three pieces, the outer, thinner pieces painted orange.

The shins are protected by shin guards, consisting out of three pieces, the outer, thinner ones painted orange.

The mouth is covered by a mask hanging loosely.

The colour of the costume is black with orange outlining.

I really hope someone will create a visual picture of the costume, because I can't create one.)

"Wow, Chronos." Darren said surprised. "You thought about that for a very short period of time."

"Let's say I'm creative.' Chronos said.

They headed towards the hall where you will get teleported towards the arena. He knew that around 30 combatants would participate. He saw some of his fellow trainees, and unknown female ones.

"Mixed battle?" Chronos wondered.

"Yeah. According to the training program, trainees of different genders must be trained apart, but battle against each other in the arena." Darren answered.

"Finally. I get to beat up a girl." Chronos said while smiling underneath his mask. "I couldn't because in my realm, it was considered 'unfair'."

"Well, your wish is coming true. What more do you want?" Darren said.

"A lot I can't have." Chronos replied. Darren didn't realize he referred to Kitana. He had some unshared feelings for her, but couldn't express it, because he was still a trainee and, more important, she was a princess. But for now, he would only worry about the battle.

"Combatants, enter your warp platform, commencing teleportation towards the arena in 1 minute." an announcer broadcasted. Chronos wet towards his platform with his name above it. It was just a white, hollow circle. He knew it was magic that got him in the arena, but this was below what he expected.

"Yeah, it is kind of low-tech." Darren said mockingly. "But it'll do."

Chronos thought about what the arena would look like. He understood it changed every year, so no one could remember where anyone would be teleported to.

"Teleportation commencing in 30 seconds!"

"Hey, in case you do lose…" Darren began.

"Don't worry. Darren. I won't." Chronos quickly said. He would win this. Not by hiding, but by fighting.

"Ten seconds until teleportation! Warriors, prepare!"

"Good luck, Chronos. Take care out there." Darren said. Chronos would thank him, but he gotr teleported towards the arena.

"So far for the goodbye." Chronos mumbled. He looked around for a while. The arena resembled a red canyon, somewhat like the Grand Canyon, with some plateaus and parts covered in grass and plants. There were tunnels, non-lethal drops and some waterfalls. All this was surrounded by a red rock wall where the tribunes were. He didn't mind it though. He didn't move an inch, before spotting a female warrior. He turned to her, only hearing her say:

"Ha! A male warrior. I'll make sure you won't get back up."

"Pride goes before a fall, girl." Chronos told her. She attacked him, only to be instantly countered by Chronos and knocked unconsciousness. She was teleported away.

"One down, twenty-nine to go." Chronos said in pride before continuing. He planned to go towards the middle. He assumed it would be a more open part of the arena. He had multiple ways to get there: through a tunnel and above ground. He decided to go via the tunnel, because he reckoned it faster and more straight-forward. The tunnel wasn't entirely dark: gaps in the ceiling let trough beams of light. The tunnel was high, with pillars reaching towards the ceiling. As he progressed, he heard footsteps coming from further inside the tunnel.

"A trespasser in our newfound spot." the voice said. It was a male voice. He wanted to continue, but a voice from behind froze him.

"Trespassing? You know what the consequences are of trespassing, don't you… Chronos?" a female voice said. They knew his name somehow. But time for asking wasn't available, because the female combatant attacked him. The sounds of her footsteps helped Chronos block her attack. He knocked her back, temporary rendering her vulnerable. But her male friend quickly swept in to help her.

"You won't win from two people, Chronos. Even if you're the warrior they all rumoured about."

Chronos didn't understand. But he didn't want to after he won, so he started attacking. The male warrior evaded his attacks and hit Chronos several times. The female warrior got up too, trying to hit Chronos. Chronos quickly reacted and threw her over his shoulder. She landed on her friend, incapacitating him. He teleported away, while she got up slowly. Before she could re-engage, Chronos grabbed her by her throat and asked a question.

"Why do you know me?" Chronos asked her.

"My newfound friend told you about him. He thought if we'd team up. You wouldn't stand a chance. But obviously he was wrong."

Chronos understood that, in the progress of the battle, more warriors would unite, trying to eliminate Chronos. He would take them down, one by one, if he had to. He quickly eliminated the woman he was holding from the battle, and continued.

"Hope more people need their asses whooped."

He came around the corner at the end of the tunnel. The light temporarily blinded him, but he quickly got used to the light. He had reached the middle. It consisted out of several stone bridges leading towards a large, floating stone platform, hanging above a deep hole lake. There were actually a lot of warriors in the middle and on the bridges. Most of them fell off the platform, but one of them remained. He wore tiger skull as a helmet, covered in some kind of black paint. He was bare-chested, with shin guards and gauntlets. Before he could inspect him further, Chronos was kicked down by another assailant.

"I expected more from the greatest fighter Edenia has ever seen." the male voice said.

Chronos had to know more about these rumours and assumptions. Before he could attack, he was again take down by another assailant.

"How many of you are there?"

"Four or five warriors, all with one purpose." another male warrior said.

Chronos realized he was outnumbered, and had to think about the chances he had. He looked around. Beside the ridge that connected this part of the arena to the middle on his right side, there was another drop on his left side, leading to a lower path. He could use this. He got up, only to almost get kicked back down by the third combatant. He quickly threw him over the ridge, eliminating him from the battle.

"Now it's four." Chronos said mockingly to the two men. Two women also joined the battle. They both tried to attack Chronos, but one of them was hit in the chest so hard she fell over the ridge to the lower path, the other was held off by Chronos for a while before being knocked into one of the men, knocking them both unconscious , eliminating them.

"That leaves only the two of us, Edenian."

"You underestimate me, human." the Edenain snapped back. Apparently everyone knew him and where he came from. Chronos would show him what he's made of. The Edenain quickly engaged with a combo of relentless hooks and uppercuts. Chronos got hit by the last hook, disorientating him. The Edenian tried to land a blow, but Chronos quickly recovered an swooped the Edenian's leg underneath his body. He fell, knocking his head on the floor. He didn't get knocked out, but had trouble getting back up. Chronos quickly tried to finish the Edenian off, but he blocked most of his attacks. Chronos finally hit the Edenian with a hook, finally flooring him. Before Chronos eliminated him, the Edenian said one last thing.

"You… can't… beat… him." he said while pointing at the combatant in the middle.

"We'll see." Chronos responded and took out the Edenian before he could say anything else. Chronos saw him get teleported away, accompanied with the announcers voice.

"Final combatants: Chronos and Brutus!"

Brutus. Chronos knew that was his nickname, and that he didn't gain it by being nice. Chronos slid down the ridge, facing Brutus across one of the stone bridges.

"Come on, Chronos! You broke my jaw the last time we fought! This time I'll break yours!" Brutus shouted at him. Chronos knew he sought revenge, and would use that I his advantage. Chronos walked over the stone bridge, Brutus stood still, waiting for him. Chronos reached the platform, only to hear the crowd shouting both their names.

"You're not victorious yet, Brutus." Chronos said, enraging Brutus even more.

"I'll snap your spine, human!" Brutus yelled, before rushing towards Chronos. Chronos dodged Brutus rushing at him, but almost got hit by his swinging arm. Brutus repositioned himself fast. Brutus was fast for his size, making it difficult for Chronos to hit him. They both engaged, dodging, blocking and hitting each other. Brutus tried to hit Chronos with all his power, but missed. Brutus couldn't restore fast enough to block Chronos incoming fist. They were now both exhausted, but Chronos' mind was still clear. Chronos attacked Brutus with an unstoppable combo of fists and feet. Brutus nearly went down. Chronos backed down to land the final strike, but Brutus was suddenly engulfed in some green aura. Brutus was being healed and restored. Chronos knew someone was helping him, but he'd worry about that later.

"Well, Chronos, let's see how long you can last." Brutus laughed. Chronos tried to attack, but he was too exhausted to hit Brutus fast enough. Brutus quickly hit Chronos' jaw, nearly knocking Chronos on his feet. Brutus began to beat Chronos mercilessly, until Chronos was nearly down. Brutus floored him, but not eliminated him. It had a purpose.

"You humans are all weak." Brutus began, Chronos felt his anger increasing, but tried to stay calm. "Foolish beings who have no power whatsoever. All mere worms within the realms."

Chronos began to lose his temper. If Brutus kept insulting him and humanity in its whole, Chronos would fear he'd lose control over his body.

"Humanity has only survived because they're seen as the weakest. An easy target. You are lucky you aren't extinct yet."

Chronos could feel his blood boiling. A storm began rolling in fast. It cried rain, spat lightning and darkened the sky.

"I warn you, Brutus. If you keep doing this, you'll die here." Chronos spoke. He tried to convince Brutus, but he was obviously too intrigued by his own speech.

"HA! How will I die? Because of you? No. You know why?"

Chronos hoped he'd stop, before Chronos would lose control over his body.

"Because you are a mere…"

Chronos begged Brutus to stop now.

"…pathetic…"

Chronos knew he'd lose it, if he said what Chronos thought he'd say. He heard the voice say one last thing.

"_It'll be great to have my own body again. I'm sorry that you will lose yours, Chronos._"

Chronos struggled to maintain the spirit, but Brutus last words unleashed him.

"…HUMAN!"

"This is the end," Chronos thought before blacking out. "this is where I die."

* * *

Kitana sat next to the Queen. They were all enjoying the fights of many great warriors, until only two remained: Brutus and her favourite, Chronos. She had some kind of feelings for him, but didn't want to express them, mainly because he wasn't of her level, age-wise and status-wise.

"Enjoying the battle, Kitana?" King Jerrod asked. He saw her expression. She was hiding something, but she wouldn't reveal what.

"I am, father." Kitana responded a bit absent. "I just drifted away for a moment."

Kitana didn't want to talk for a moment. She would only watch Chronos and Brutus fight, in the hope Chronos would win. But Brutus was known for his brutal way of fighting. She had faith, but the odds were against Chronos. After a while of fighting, she saw that Chronos was winning. He only had to knock out Brutus. But her father decided to interfere.

"Let's see if he's capable of dealing with some help from… outside." King Jerrod began. Kitana knew what he'd do, but couldn't stop him. "Sorcerer! Recuperate the warrior Brutus."

The sorcerer obeyed, recovering Brutus. Chronos stood still for one moment, then charged again, but was too weak to beat Brutus a second time. Brutus beat Chronos, but kept him conscious for his speech. As Brutus, probably, spoke about Chronos, a storm suddenly rolled in. Kitana was already worried about the crowd and the combatants getting struck by lightning. As Brutus continued to humiliate Chronos, Kitana saw that the lightning changed colours. Instead of blue, they were orange.

"My King, something is wrong!" a guard yelled. King Jerrod didn't actually hear it until multiple guards started yelling.

"What is it, guard?!" King Jerrod asked annoyed.

"The shield barrier protecting the crowd, it's acting all weird!", the guard answered. "The sorcerers are having trouble keeping the barrier up!"

While her mother and father were busy focusing on the barrier, Kitana noticed Brutus trying to eliminate Chronos, but Brutus' hands were held back by him. Chronos' body began to glow and shiver. Before she could warn anyone, Brutus was thrown across the platform, nearly falling off.

"Jade! Come quickly! We have to stop Chronos, now!" Kitana said in panic. Jade didn't understand until she saw Chronos engulfed in some orange aura.

"Sorceress!" Kitana commanded. "Teleport us to the combatants as close as you can!"

The sorceress instantly teleported them at the edge of the bridge closest to Chronos and Brutus. They ran towards him in the hope they'd be able to calm him down. They came as close to Chronos as they could, before they tried to calm him down.

"Chronos?" Jade began. "Can you hear us?"

Chronos responded with a slight turn of his head. He didn't turn around completely, but enough so Jade could see his eyes. His irises were orange.

"Chronos, we know you are there…" Kitana began, but couldn't finish her sentence.

"Chronos is no longer, Kitana.", Chronos said in his different voice. But it was without Chonos' voice echoing in the background. "I am Sonorch, god of death. The soul that once inhabited this body, is now a prisoner in my new body."

Kitana and Jade both attacked Sonorch, but he simply dodged all their strikes with superhuman speed. Sonorch hit them both in the chest, sending them flying. Jade landed in the middle, while Kitana landed on the edge. They couldn't stop what Sonorch would do to Brutus.

"This… warrior will meet his own fate. He'll die. You'll all die, and you can't stop me."

Sonorch created a sword, glowing orange, like white-hot metal. Before Brutus could drop down, the sword plunged through his body. Brutus dissolved in orange particles.

"Now I'll destroy the one you love most, Chronos." Sonorch said. Kitana stood up, trying to defend herself, but was immediately knocked down by Sonorch's pure strength. He raised his sword, preparing to pierce her heart.

"Descendants from gods, yet defeated by a human body. How pathetic."

Before Sonorch could land his strike, he suddenly backed off, unleashing an eerie scream. Kitana recovered to attack, but noticed two voices arguing. Chronos wasn't gone, only overtaken by Sonorch. As the inner conflict played out, Kitana listened to the conflict.

"You… wont… take… me… demon!"

"NO! This is MY body! I deserve it!"

"No, demon! I can and will force you out of my body!"

"You never will! I am too strong! Nooo-o-o-o…"

"Die, DEMON!"

Chronos force the essence of Sonorch out of his own body, gaining control over his body. But before he could speak, he was knocked unconscious by Jade. She tried to kill him, but was stopped by Kitana.

"Jade, NO! He's not…"

"Quiet, Kitana! I'm doing this for the both of us!" Jade shouted. She landed the pole, but Chronos awoke in time to evade it. She tried to hit him, but he was too fast.

"Jade, stop!" Chronos begged. "Don't kill me!"

Jade continued, but Kitana floored her, allowing Chronos to rise. But he rose to quick, passing out, hearing Kitana and Jade arguing wheter they should kill him or not. It would be the last thing he'd remember of this day.

* * *

"Chronos, wake up."

Chronos woke up. He had a banging headache. He tried to sit up, but got pushed down.

"Not yet. You have to rest. For now."

He recognized Kitana's voice. But is vision was blurry and his ears were buzzing. After he cleared up, he tried to recollect the memories from that day.

"What happened?"

"You lost control," Kitana began, "changing into… something."

"What did I change in?"

"A god," Kitana answered, "called Sonorch. He referred to himself as the god of death."

"What did he do?" Chronos asked, but he didn't want to hear the answer.

"He… killed Brutus, and tried to kill me and Jade, but fortunately, you interfered."

Chronos rose, to see that more people were in the room. Jade, Paros and, to his surprise, King Jerrod.

"Urgh. What day is it?" Chronos asked. "And why is your father here, Kitana? Not to be rude, but, I don't think my temper issues are very interesting."

"Well, actually they are.", Jerrod told Chronos. "Kitana told me his name. I vaguely recognize the name, but I can't put my finger on what he was. And for the record, it is Friday, four days after your breakdown."

Chronos wondered why he wasn't killed, exiled or sent back to Earthrealm. He quickly got an answer.

"You are actually stable." Paros began, "Your spirit, or referred by you as 'demon', has seemingly left your body. You're okay for now. Maybe the spirit lives deep inside you, but he's far too weak too overtake your body."

"Thank god. But what will happen to me?" Chronos said.

"You'll live on. We'll blame your breakdown on one of our sorcerers."

Chronos didn't ask any more questions, but King Jerrod did say one last thing.

"You know, there's something about you. Something… great. Maybe you can inherit my throne."

Chronos was stunned. Him, king? And if he could be, he needed a Queen. He thought about it, before realizing it was actually an indirect way of Kitana asking him something. He turned to her, gazing in her eyes as she responded.

"Not know. When you're older. When you're an adult."

"I understand. I'm looking forward to it already."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back, before she left too. He thought about the future. He was happy. Thee voices and the nightmares would are gone and he would finally get to know Kitana better. He felt home. Edenia was his home now.

"Welcome home, Chronos." he mumbled into himself.

* * *

**Let me know if I nailed it or failed it. Send a positive review ad/or feedback. Negative/useless reviews will be deleted.**


	6. 1-5: Divine Intervention

**After the battle, Chronos never loses control for the next three years. Winning his fourth battle, the trainees decide to throw him a party. While at this party, Chronos meets up with Kitana, taking him to a lake underground. But some people are after him. Not for revenge or for glory... but for their emperor.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Part 5**

**Divine Intervention**

"Great party, Chronos!" a trainee screamed, "happy transfer and victory!"

Chronos was happy. He's been in Edenia for nearly four years. Most of the bad stuff that happened back in the first year never happened again. He had just won his fourth Edenian battle two weeks ago. It wasn't much for an Edenian, but as a human, or at least for himself, it was a great achievement. Unfortunately, he had to be transferred to a upper division because of his age. So every trainee, even those who despised him, threw him a party outside in one of the parks. Maybe because they were happy he'd finally leave.

"Hey, Chronos!" Darren said. "Great job this battle! You were awesome! Luckily you didn't rage, eh?"

"Thank you Darren," Chronos responded, "but what happened my first year won't happen again. I've been, eh, clean for the last three years."

"I know." Darren said. "But what if that soul still lives deep inside you? That he can strike again, even after a thousand years?"

Chronos actually had been thinking about that. He forced most of Sonorch's essence and soul out of his own body. But Paros said, when he woke up after his blackout, that the soul might live deep inside him. He's been working on his temper after that event, to decrease the chances of the soul taking over his body. At least he had something to look forward to in Edenia. Kitana.

"Chronos, what's that drink?" Darren asked.

"An alcoholic beverage, something you Edenians fortunately have created."

"We can't have any yet. Our bodies are not developed enough to handle alcohol."

Chronos laughed. "A shame for you. Over five thousand years old, and still not allowed to drink this heavenly beverage. It's really good. Tastes like a mix of apples and blueberries."

"So you're old enough to drink alcohol in your world?" Darren asked, envying the 'adult'.

"Some places I am, some places I'm not." Chronos answered. "Our world has a lot of laws and rules. They seem alike, but It's the details that change them."

"That seems complicated." Darren said. "Isn't it difficult to memorize those laws and rules?"

"I don't have to memorize them." Chronos answered. "Most laws are shown at places where they apply. Otherwise I'd be so busy with learning laws that I'd miss the most wonderful things in the world."

"Like Edenia?" Darren asked.

"Like Edenia," Chronos answered, "and some… people."

He looked towards Kitana. She was in one of the gardens staring at a river, reflecting the setting sun. He saw her beautiful, voluptuous even better, as she was a dark silhouette. It could,ve been slapped on a holiday card right away.

"Well, if you like her so much, go get her." Darren encouraged him.

"But I don't know if I'm ready yet. If she's ready yet. And besides, I'm in my costume."

"You'll only find out when talking to her and the costume makes you look great, so go get her!" Darren said while pushing Chronos towards Kitana. He stumbled a bit, walked down the stairs, and walked next to Kitana, leaning on the railing, preventing him from falling in the river. He wouldn't mind though. It looked like water gods would bathe in.

"It's a great sunset, isn't it, Chronos?" Kitana said. He didn't answer immediately, because he was nervous. This conversation might decide his and her future.

"It's beautiful. Like all the sunsets in Edenia."

"More beautiful than where you live?" Kitana asked.

"Depends on where you are." Chronos answered. "In NYC it isn't. The filthy environment, the metal buildings. They ruin the view. But in the mountains, the jungles, the small, picturesque villages… those are the sunsets you'd like to see every day."

"It doesn't answer my question," Kitana responded, "but I'm glad you said it."

"Why?"

"Because it sparks my interest in your world." Kitana began. "We don't have many villages or jungles. Our world is mostly here, in this city. But we do have a lake, past the hills. We can go there if you want."

"I'd like that more than everything else.", Chronos responded. This night started out great for him. He hoped it would go even better.

* * *

**-A few hours later-**

* * *

"Man, that was a long, long walk." Chronos spoke exhausted. He wasn't built for long walks like this. "Some things just seem closer from a distance."

"Yeah, I should have told you it would take a while to get here. But we're not there yet. This is the tunnel that connects the city and the lake. We could rest here for a few minutes."

"That'd be great." Chronos said relieved. "I can't walk anymore. I can talk though."

"Glad you still can." Kitana said. "Because I want to ask you some questions. Not because I need to, but because I'm interested. My first question is something I'm very interested in."

Chronos was interested. Any question could improve this beginning relationship. Or make it worse.

"I know your name is not originally Chronos. I want to know your real name."

Chronos wanted to answer, but he forgot his name. He's been called Chronos so many times, he forgot his own name. He knew it began with a vowel, but that's all he could remember.

"I… can't remember my old name. It's somewhere deep inside my memory, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Don't bother remembering your name. I like this one" Kitana said. Chronos didn't have to remember his name. He thought he'd remember at the worst possible moment.

"So my second question is…" Kitana began quickly, but she didn't actually have a question. Chronos cut her off before she could think of one.

"To the point." Chronos said.

"Like you when we first met."

"That isn't the best example." Chronos replied. "But I like it you still remember our very first encounter."

"Encounter? That doesn't sound very pleasant." Kitana said.

"Nearly killing each other isn't pleasant. But it's how we met. You can't argue with that." Chronos responded. "By the way, I'm good to go again. Are you too?"

"I am. Let's go." Kitana answered. Before they entered the tunnel, Chronos noticed a slight bulge on one of the statues of lions. He thought it was just because of the statues age, so he didn't think about it anymore.

"The tunnel leads down. Don't trip, or you'll fall a few feet." Kitana warned him. Chronos didn't hear her, because he was intrigued by the sounds the 'plants' on the wall made. Calming, hypnotizing, almost electric.

"Those aren't plants. They're actually flesh-eaters." Kitana said. Chronos backed off from the wall, hoping he wouldn't be devoured by those animal. "Don't worry, they won't eat you. They usually eat insects and small wildlife. The worst that could happen is that they nibble a bit from your finger."

"You could have said that before the flesh-eating thing. It legitimately scared the crap out of me."

"Chronos, afraid of some animals?" Kitana said with a grin. She didn't think it was something bad. She liked it that even Chronos was afraid of something. Chronos got that, so he didn't argue with her. They continued downwards, until they reached the end of the tunnel. Chronos couldn't believe his eyes.

"I haven't seen that face since you came here." Kitana said.

"This place is amazing. I'm glad you brought me here."

The lake wasn't above ground. It was in a cave, lit up by some animals he came by in the tunnel. The only openings that this cave has, are two in the ceiling where waterfalls pass through. It had only one small beach, but it was a perfect beach, without garbage.

"Wait here, I'll change in something more… suitable." Kitana said before she passed around the corner. Chronos was happy. The sentence 'I'll change in something more… suitable' means as much as 'I like you a lot… in a different way'. Kitana came back around the corner, clothed in a bikini. It covered her 'parts' like a normal, blue bikini, but she made it look ten times better. She walked halfway in the water before she turned around.

"You're coming, or what?"

"But I don't have any swimwear." Chronos answered. Kitana looked at him for a while, before he realized he didn't need anything. His pants would be enough for swimming. While she swam to the center of the lake, he began undressing himself. But before he could, he was held back. He felt someone holding him tightly. He thought it was just in his head. But then he remembered the bulging of the lion statue. It wasn't the statue, it was someone sitting in front of it. Invisible.

"Break is over." Chronos mumbled, before hitting the invisible assailant in the head, causing him to stumble backwards and deactivating his cloak. The assailant looked like a ninja, with a katana strapped on his back. Chronos engaged, but was hit In the stomach and back several times. He couldn't stop the strikes, and was quickly overpowered, held by his arms and legs, unable to move his body. The ninjas de-cloaked, revealing that around 8 ninjas were around him, judging him. He noticed that one of the had a bit more armour and a logo on his chest. It was a falcon, surrounded by assumedly fire. He stepped forward, standing just a foot in front of him.

"You're a hard person to kill, Chronos." the possible leader said. "You're never alone."

"Huh? Why…" Chronos began, but he was hit by the leader with a brutal hook, silencing Chronos. He could see Kitana in the middle of the lake, staring. She was held in place by another ninja. She tried to break free, but the ninja held his dagger close to her throat. He feared the worst.

"You speak when I give you permission to. Not that I will." he spoke with an evil grin. "I tried to kill you for a while, Chronos. But I never could, because you were never alone or asleep. It was pretty frustrating. But now it's a… different story."

The other ninjas laughed. Chronos knew he'd die. When was the key word. The leader continued to rant on about Chronos, but Chronos was suddenly spoken to by a familiar voice.

"_I see you've made some friends, Chronos._" Sonorch began. Nobody could hear him, so Chronos listen to the him. He hoped for the best.

"_I'll make this quick, Chronos. I have a solution for the both of us._"

"_If it involves me sacrificing my body, you can just stop now._" Chronos said. He didn't like that Sonorch was back. Especially at this moment.

"_It actually involves a sacrifice from my side, Chronos._"

"_Your side?_" Chronos wondered.

"_Yes, Chronos, and before you refuse, consider your options._"

Chronos listened and looked to and around the environment for a while. He could still hear the leader hold his speech. He could still see Kitana being held firm at her place. He had no options but the one Sonorch was about to propose.

"_Tell me your offer._"

"_You might know this, but my powers are stored within my soul. Nobody else can use them._"

"_What's your point?_" Chronos wondered.

"_I can, however, transfer my powers to your soul, so you can use them. Whenever you want. Wherever you want._"

Chronos was stunned. Sonorch, who tried to take over his body, offered his powers to Chronos, in order to survive.

"_Why? Why offer your powers when you can seek another host?_"

"_You are the best host in the history of my life, Chronos._" Sonorch said. "_If you die, I'll have to search another hundreds of thousands of years. I'm not going to go through that again._"

"_Hundreds of thousands of years? Why search that long?_"

"_For a purpose you will not know._" Sonorch answered."_Not now. I should hurry up though, because their leader seems to be done._"

Chronos listened again. Their leader had just finished and pulled out his katana. Before he would pierce Chronos' heart, he said one last thing.

"Oh, and don't worry about the lady over there. We'll take… care of her." he said with a smirk behind his face. A split second before the leader killed Chronos, he had one last thought.

"_Do it._"

* * *

Kitana witnessed in agony how Chronos was killed. He dropped to his knees, exhaling one last time before he fell. She was pushed by the ninja holding her tightly.

"Come on, miss. Time to go."

They swam to the shore, meeting up with the other ninjas. She couldn't attack them, due because her weapons were around the corner.

"So, this lovely lady looks even better up close." one of them said.

"Yeah, no wonder why that human liked her." their leader said.

"You'll regret your deci…" Kitana began, but was hit by a katana's hilt, knocking her down.

"We doubt we will." the leader said. They started laughing, but quickly stopped by a short squeak by one of their ninja comrades. It was Jade.

"Jade!" Kitana screamed. Jade looked around for a moment, then charged into the ninjas. She was too swift to be hit. She nearly downed all of them, but a lucky blow to her head caught her off guard. The ninjas quickly overpowered her. They all smiled in a disturbing way.

"Well, gentlemen, it's our lucky day! The Princess and her best friend. We're gonna have some fun!"

"Hey, Thalin, I have to go take a leak, I'll be back in a sec." one of the ninjas said. The leader approved. The ninja walked somewhere back, while the rest walked towards the tunnel, along with Jade and Kitana. A sound suddenly caught their attention. It was the sound of one of their ninjas gasping for air. They ignored it, until they heard a cracking noise. Like something was dissolving. They turned around, only to see one of their ninjas falling apart.

"Hey! Who do you think you are! You're a dead man, you know!" the leader yelled. They slowly saw the figure killing their comrade. Both Kitana and Jade recognized the costume. And regarding what just happened, he probably was in a bad mood.

"Well, you might just want to apologize now." Kitana said with satisfaction.

"Shut up, bitch!" he snapped back. "And you're supposed to be dead! I know, because I just killed you five fucking minutes ago!"

"Yeah, turns out you have to improve your killing skills" Chronos said, grinning behind his mask. He was definitely in a bad, bad mood. He'd show them just how bad.

"Attack!" the leader screamed. Four ninjas engaged, all of them sliced in half by Chronos' new toy.

Sonorch's soul had forged a hilt out of thin air. It didn't have a blade. Instead, Chronos could forge any kind of weapon he thought of. Swords, hammers, scythes, anything that Chronos could imagine… and forge with the energy he had. Chronos had forged a double-bladed sword. If one missed, the other could still hit. But the biggest reason he forged that kind of weapon is because it looked 'awesome'.

Three more ninjas rushed forward, pulling out their katanas to slice Chronos in half. But Chronos quickly dodged them, piercing one of their chests and cutting the other two ninja's heads off.

"God damn it, Chronos! Die for once!"

The two remaining ninjas holding Jade and Kitana knocked them out and attacked Chronos. They quickly got killed off before even swinging their katanas.

"That leaves the two of us, Thalin."

"You underestimate me, human!" Thalin said. "Your death will be swift and silent!"

"Death comes swiftly for those who have no patience." Chronos warned Thalin. He knew the leader would rush and try to finish this as quickly as possible.

"Die!" Thalin screamed before rushing towards Chronos. He pulled out his katana for a lethal blow, but Chronos sidestepped and forged a hamme, hitting Thalin in the back, sending him flying. Thalin recovered, but nearly got sliced in half by Chronos' scythe. Thalin dodged, almost cutting Chronos' arm off. Chronos swiftly swooped Thalin's legs away from underneath Thalin's body, causing the katana to cut a deep wound in the front of Chronos' arm. Thalin fell, losing his katana. He tried to grab it, but Chronos kicked it away from his reach. Chronos kicked Thalin in the face, before asking him some questions.

"Why did you try to kill me? Where do you come from? Who is your clan chief?"

"Look, you can ask me as many questions as you want, Chronos." Thalin said. "But I won't answer them. So you can just kill me here."

"No, not yet." Chronos replied. "I have something different in mind." Chronos forged a dagger, stabbing Thalin in the leg, but not too deep, or otherwise he'd bleed out. Chronos slowly pulled the dagger through Thalin's leg. He could see Thalin's pain through his mask.

"Ready to talk yet?" Chronos asked.

"Up… yours." Thalin responded.

"Fine by me." Chronos said. He had all night. He stabbed Thalin's other leg, slowly pulling it to his knee. Thalin still didn't budge. So Chronos decided to stab his lung. Thalin gasped for air. He wouldn't die, but he would have trouble breathing. It worked.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you everything I can, stop!" Thalin begged. "You know about the tournament, right?"

"Yeah, I remember." Chronos said. He had actually forgotten about it, but Thalin remembered him of the tournament of Mortal Kombat.

"I'm my clan leader. Shao Kahn, emperor of Outworld, ordered all Outworld clans to eliminate as much potential threats to his merge as possible."

"Merge?"

"Yeah, the merge. If Shao Kahn's combatants win this 10th tournament, his realm will merge with this one."

"What?!" Chronos screamed. "Edenia will be merged with his when Edenia loses? And he tries to reach his goals this way?! Your emperor has no honour!"

"Take care of what you say, Chronos." Thalin began. "He might not be the most honourable emperor, he'll kick your ass if you even stand in front of him. And he doesn't like people who disobey, interrupt or even argue with him. He's a tank, killing anyone dumb enough to stop him."

Chronos was stunned. The world he knew would be merged with another realm if Edenia lost. He'd never seen Outworld, but he would soon change that. Before he could ask any more questions, Thalin blacked out, leaving him hopeless. He turned around to see Kitana helping Jade up.

"Kitana?" Chronos asked.

"I'll be fine. Jade too, but she needs a medic to cure her bruises."

"Will Edenia win this tournament?" Chronos asked quickly and to the point. Kitana looked in his direction, but past him. He'd get a straight answer out of her. "TELL ME!"

"No." she answered immediately. "Our warriors are strong and brave, but Outworld forces and combatants are too powerful. We'll lose our realm if we don't win."

Chronos gazed at her with both anger and sadness. He'd participated in the tournament f he had known that the loser would not only be conquered, but merged with another realm. He realized he had to see Outworld, before he decided to enter the realm and try to slaughter all that was in his path.

"Bring me to Outworld." Chronos ordered. He didn't ask, because he knew Kitana, Jade and all the others wouldn't allow it. "But not now. When is the last tournament?"

"In three years." Jade answered. She was still conscious, but barely able to stand. "But we're not taking you there. You'll die."

"I won't participate. I'll watch and learn, preparing for the invasion." Chronos replied. He wouldn't join the tournament, but fight in Edenia, his… home.

"I'll think about it." Kitana said. But that wasn't enough.

"Don't think. Do." Chronos commanded. He'll get his way. Easy or hard.

"Alright, Chronos., Kitana complied. "We'll take you there."

"But don't blame us if you die." Jade added.

"There won't be a lot of complaining when I'm chopped up into pieces."

Kitana and Jade nodded. While they picked up Thalin, Chronos thought about the chances of his survival. He'd either die there in Outworld, or here, defending Edenia.

"_You'll die, Chronos._" Sonorch suddenly spoke. "_But not now, not in Outworld, not in Edenia. When the time is more… appropriate._"

It didn't comfort Chronos. It either meant 'you'll be taken prisoner and be turned to Outworlds forces', 'you'll be taken prisoner and tortured until you'll die' or it meant 'you are a coward that will flee from Edenia and roam the realms until you'll die'. He hoped for the last, but the second seemed the most honourable. But he will fight until the end. Even if the battle lasted until he would be old. He will fight.

* * *

**Let me know if i nailed it or failed it. Leave positive reviews and/or positive feedback. Negative/useless stuff will be removed.**

**P.S.: After this chapter, I'll upload chapters every 1-2 weeks (school will take most of my time.) If you're lucky, I'll submit a few chapters in 1 or 2 weeks. If you're unlucky, there will be only one chapter after four weeks(!). Blame school.**


	7. 1-6: Crossing The Border

**After the assault of an unknown Outworld clan, Chronos has been training for the moment he will truly see Outworlds face. He will travel to Outworld, once the last tournament will begin. It will change him. For a long, long time...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Part 6**

**Crossing The Borders**

Kitana sat on her bedroom balcony, watching the sun rising and listening to the birds twittering. She woke up earlier than usual. She was worried about this day. She could lose someone she cared about. She would do whatever she could to prevent his death.

It has been three years since Chronos decided to travel to Outworld, hoping he could defend himself against the vile species of Outworld. Both Kitana and Jade insisted that he didn't go to Outworld, but he put his foot down. He would do whatever he can to protect him, Edenia, and the people who he loved.

Kitana met up with Jade. The talked for a while before talking about the tournament.

"We have to take him, Kitana. We promised."

"But what if…"

"He'll probably live. He's been training since his decision. His powers grow stronger every day. Stronger than we can contain."

"He won't go berserk on anyone unless absolutely necessary."

"We'll see."

Kitana was seeing him on a regular basis, but never took it to a further level. He wouldn't do it too. He literally said that 'taking this relationship further could cause more harm than joy'. She was both sad and happy. He understood why she didn't do it. But she didn't understand why he didn't. She'd find out.

They walked towards Chronos' division, the second to last division in the training program. They would take him and a few other trainees from both the last and this division. They'd either pick them or let them decide if they wanted to go.

"Chronos!" Asus yelled. Chronos looked around. "Can you come here?"

Sure, why not. He'll depart to Outworld today, training since the day of his decision. So a few broke arms and collarbones couldn't hurt. He went towards Asus, sitting in his usual group.

"So you're going to Outworld?" Heros asked. "Man, I don't like show-offs, but you're the type of show-off that'd I could only wish to be."

"Why?" Chronos asked.

"You're serious?" Ethos asked. Chronos saw his surprised expression, but couldn't understand why. "You have a semi-relationship with the Princess, god-like powers…"

"A soul possessing my body, unbearable, spontaneous outburst of this soul… yeah, I'd definitely be me." he reacted sarcastically. They laughed a bit.

Chronos had a better time in this division than in his last one. Other trainees didn't show hatred or saw him as inferior, but showed respect and a slight bit of envy. He always got a little morale boost.

Before they could continue, they heard a familiar voice.

"Gather around, warriors." Jade commanded. They all gathered around, but some needed a threat before joining the group.

"As you know, one of the newer warriors, Chronos, is heading to Outworld to observe the tournament."

"But we also have a surprise for other trainees." Kitana added. All the trainees started whispering about it. Jade was about to answer, before Chronos interrupted her, already having figured out what the surprise was.

"You're taking some of the trainees of this and the next division to Outworld too."

"Indeed, Chronos." Jade replied. Her voice was slightly agitated, but she saw Chronos grinning behind his mask. She looked towards Kitana, but she giggled a bit.

"We decided to take some of the trainees to Outworld. You can decide who will join us."

Nearly all of them started screaming to join them. Both the women tried to settle them down, but none of them paid attention to them. Chjronos silenced them quickly.

"ENOUGH!" Chronos roared. "Since you can't decide who'll join us, I'll pick who will."

They laughed a bit, thinking it was just to calm them. But Chronos was dead serious about it.

"I'll do this quick. I pick Asus, Ethos, Heros and… mmh…" Chronos began. He was silent for a while, until he picked someone out of the crowd. "That guy in the back, in the white suit."

They turned around. It was a tall, muscular guy with… white eyes. So white you could seperate it from the whites.

"What is your name, warrior?" Kitana asked. He didn't answer. One of the trainees cleared up why.

"His name is John. He's mute. Got his tongue cut out by some homeless Edenian. Uses sign language. Useful when he wants to tell something important."

They were fine with that. All of the trainees learned sign language, even Chronos, to communicate in case speech would betray them.

"So it's settled." Kitana said. "Chronos, Ethos, Heros, Asus and John will travel with us from this division of men. We'll return later to head to the portal."

"We'll already be waiting at the portal." Ethos said. "The sooner the better."

Heros tried to object, but Asus put his hand up. Chronos and John nodded in approval. They headed towards the portal, waiting and talking for a few minutes. Chronos stood around, watching some ambassadors pass by. He heard a voice.

"_Can you hear me, Chronos?_"

"_No, leave me alone._" Chronos responded.

"_Don't worry. I'm not him. Look behind you._"

Chronos turned around. He saw John staring at him, instantly turning back around.

"_I won't stare. It'll be less awkward._"

"_Sure, I understand_" John said telepathically.

"_Why are you able…_"

"_I am not Edenian, Chronos._" he began. "_I am human. Like you._"

"_So why are…_"

"_I am here because I come from a long line of warriors. I am destined to be one. This is one of the few ways I can communicate. I talk to you, because I can sense evil within you._"

"_What kind of evil?_"

"_Evil from another soul. Evil I can never even imagine…_" John said, but was quickly cut off. Chronos turned around to see John slightly frowning. John gestured something. It took a while before Chronos could translate the gestures, still a bit confused.

"Why can't I reach you, Chronos?"

"Sonorch cut you off."

"Doesn't matter. I'll tell you later. But we can't talk here. Not now."

Chronos nodded. Nobody realized they even had a conversation. They never would.

After a while of talking, Kitana and Jade arrived with the other three groups. The tension was high, because there was a lot of swearing and arguing among them. Kitana and Jade soon organized them so they can explain some things.

"Alright, people, listen up." Jade began. "We're going to Outworld. It isn't pretty or even remotely safe, so we're going to lay some ground rules. Don't do stupid things, stay close and most of all, obey us. It's a lifesaver."

"We're leaving soon." Kitana started. "We'll stay there for a few days. Enjoy it while it lasts."

They all looked worried. Chronos already knew Edenia was doomed. When Edenia would fall, depended on these future warriors. What they would do, why they would do it. Things that decide the future of Edenia.

"Alright, we're going. Any questions? No? Good."

As they walked through the portal, Sonorch said one more thing. Something very disturbing.

"_All will perish. All will fall._"

Chronos entered Outworld. It didn't look pretty. It was dead, grey, cold. Nothing like Edenia. Even nothing like Earthrealm.

"Well… it's… different." Asus said.

"Yeah. Why is this so bleak?" Ethos said. While the Edenian 'fellowship' continued to bitch about Outworld, Chronos continued his conversation with John.

"_Can you hear me, Chronos?_"

"_Yes, John I can._"

"_Good. Because I wasn't done talking._"

"_I wasn't either, John._"

"_Then we should hurry our conversation._"

"_Why?_"

"_The soul inside you. It is evil._"

"_Yeah, I already know._"

"_You don't. This kind of evil is far beyond your imagining. It has an agenda of its own… not hesitating to use your body to realize his plans. To control your thoughts._"

"_What do you mean by 'an agenda of its own'?_"

John was about to answer, but got cut off again. Chronos was getting frustrated about Sonorch controlling him. Sonorch only spoke whenever he wanted to, so Chronos never could talk to him. He had to wait.

The walk to their residence felt like hours. They reached a, surprisingly, bleak tower. It was meant for the contestants of the tournament. Most were eliminated and killed, so there was room for all the warriors.

"Alright, we're spending the night here." Kitana said. "You'll be sleeping in rooms of two. Make pairs."

John immediately gestured that he wanted to pair up with Chronos. Jade and Kitana looked towards Chronos, who was nodding in approval. They nodded back. While the rest was deciding who would pair up with who, John and Chronos went to their room. It was a pretty big room, larger than the ones in Edenia. But maybe it's because there was barely anything in the room except two beds.

"So much luxury." John sarcastically gestured.

"Yeah, I'd rate this… eh… hotel, I guess, a five out of five." Chronos responded. They went on about the room and Outworld for a while, until they decided to talk about Chronos' fate.

"Can your soul control your body at any moment?" John asked.

"No. Only when I have an emotional breakdown."

"Good, because I am, again, not done talking."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"You can't help it, Chronos. The soul does whatever he wants. Only for personal gain."

"What personal gain?"

"I can't tell. He's blocking me out of his mind. The only way I can hear him, is when I telepathically talk to you. But as we know, that won't work."

"Yup. Just out of curiosity, what do you think what will happen to Edenia and its inhabitants?"

"Honestly, Chronos? I think Edenia will fall and the Edenian people will do anything to live. Even if they have to sacrifice their own being."

Chronos remembered his very first encounter with Kitana. He gave up nearly everything for his chance at survival. But he never gave up who he was. He couldn't live with not knowing who he is. His past, his origins. He would be lost in his own thoughts forever.

"I'm almost done talking, Chronos. But I have one question. What will you do when Edenia falls?"

Of course, Chronos could respond with 'I'll fight to the end'. But he didn't actually know what he was going to do.

"I don't know, John." Chronos gestured.

"Oh. I actually expected…"

"I know, John. But I don't want to lie."

"I understand. Sorry I reacted like that, Chronos."

"Doesn't matter. We'll discuss these things later. For now, we'll rest. I'm tired as fuck."

John nodded. They both got in their beds and fell asleep.

* * *

"_Are you afraid, Chronos? Afraid of the unknown? Afraid… of the future?_"

* * *

Chronos woke up. It was night. He couldn't sleep, due to his very first visit. This realm made him uncomfortable. So he decided to go outside for fresh air. In front of the door were two Tarkatan guards. He recognized them from their bone blades and sharp, large teeth. He wanted to pass them, but got stopped by the guards.

"No one leaves the building." one of them said.

"Don't worry. All I'm going to do his just inhale fresh air. I need it."

"There are no exceptions." the other Tarkatan guard said.

"Let him through." a familiar voice said. It was Jade. "He's with me."

The guards grunted before letting them through. They went to a small pond near the building, one of the few things that wasn't dark and dead. There were some killer fish, though.

"Chronos?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you feel for Kitana?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you never took it further than where you are now. Not even a kiss."

"I love her. I do, Jade. But if I die, or she dies, the sorrow and pain will be bigger than the joy and happiness. Can you understand that?"

"I can understand your decision, Chronos. But if you love her so much, why not take it further? And yes, the pain is bigger than the happiness. But you enjoy happiness a lot longer than you suffer from the pain."

Chronos didn't want to talk anymore. The subject was too close to his heart for him.

"Chronos? Are you alright?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Chronos said.

"Oh. Sorry." Jade apologized.

"It's alright." Chronos responded. He walked to the edge of the pond, seeing his own reflection. The reflection was normal and a bit wobbly. But the reflection began to flicker. The reflection was the same, expect his head. Whenever it flickers, it changes into a orange, glowing skull, without a neck, floating where his head should be.

"We should go back. The guards will not be pleased if we stay here for hours."

"Right." Chronos answered. They went back to the 'hotel'. The guards stepped aside, but just not enough to avoid Chronos' and Jade's shoulders. They grunted a bit, but didn't do anything. They continued to their room.

"Good night, Chronos."

"Good night, Jade."

* * *

"Wake up!" Kitana screamed. It was the day of the tournament.. She could just walk up the stairs, but she was too tired to do so. "It's time."

All the trainees got up. Some immediately, some like they have been dead for years. Chronmos was among the 'dead'.

"Alright, this is the day." Jade started. "We'll be heading towards Shao Kahn Coliseum, the centre of the tournament. You can still return to Edenia, but you need to do it now. Otherwise, you're coming. Willing or not."

Everyone nodded. Nobody went back. Nobody even said anything.

"Alright. Let's go."

They headed for Shao Kahn's Coliseum. It was a long walk, and Chronos was silent for a long time. Sonorch said something again. It was, again, disturbing.

"_Soon. All will fall. Nothing will be the same._"

Chronos let out a small moan. Nobody heard it, so he didn't need to explain why he moaned. They reached Shao Kahn's Coliseum after hours of walking.

"Man, couldn't the people here invent some kind of transport besides magic an sorcery?" Heros complained.

"Still beats NYC subway." Chronos reacted. They laughed a bit, but after they reached the Coliseum's entrance, their smiles disappeared. The beings guarding it were called Shokan. They were huge. Even the women were larger than the biggest man in this group.

"Welcome back, Princess." one of them said with a smirk on his face. "Ready for the last tournament?"

"Yes, guard, I am." Kitana responded. Everyone could feel the tension of anger and frustration. If not for the tournament, everyone would be fighting everyone. But Kitana kept her cool and continued. Most of the warriors looked in front of them, ignoring the faces of the Shokan. But John and Chronos stared at them with a empty, lifeless look. Even the fearsome Shokan stepped back a little.

"Huh. Guess the Shokan's size don't tell anything." John gestured.

"Appearances are deceiving. You and I know."

John laughed a bit. It was one of the few sounds he could make. Chronos smiled behind his mask as they went on through the hallways and corridors that made up most of the Coliseum's walls. They reached one of the gates that connected the centre of the Coliseum with the chambers in the walls. The crowd was throwing all sort of meat in the arena.

"Well, that's… ehm… nice, I guess?" Asus said.

"It's normal here in Outworld." Jade said. "The species here are usually not mannered or social. It's hierarchy that counts. Survival of the fittest."

"Friggin' whoop dee doo." Heros reacted. "That foresees good things for us here ."

"Don't be so depressed." Ethos said. "It could still be worse."

Chronos saw the middle. Or what was supposed to be the centre of the tournament. There was a crowd of fighters from all species. Some unknown to him, some vaguely recognized, some clearly Tarkatan or Shokan. They just came in after another Edenian had lost. He was brutally executed by a Tarkatan.

"Oh, gruesome!" one of the warriors said.

"I'm going to throw up!" another one said.

"This is what you'll be seeing for the next few hours. Get used to it." Kitana said. They all kept silent, only talking whenever necessary. After a few fights, only one Edenian made it far enough to fight Shao Kahn.

"Well done, Edenian." Shao Kahn said. "You have proven you're a worthy fighter. But there is still one fight that remains."

"Then let's fight, Shao Kahn. Face me!"

Shao Kahn laughed in amusement. It was obvious that the Edenian overestimated himself. Chronos observed Shao Kahn. He was big, very big, wielding a gigantic hammer and wearing a skull as a helmet of an unknown animal, large shoulder plates with spikes. He didn't observe for too long, because the fight was starting.

"You will not see the end of this day, Edenian!" Shao Kahn roared. The Edenian tried to attack him, but a powerful strike landed on the Edenian's face, almost knocking him out. Shoa Kahn then rammed him with his shoulders, severely injuring the Edenian. Shao kahn tried to finish him, but the Edenian landed a lucky uppercut. Shao Kahn stumbled back, but quickly recovered, landing several hits on the Edenian. The Edenian was almost down. The crowd was cheering for Shao Kahn.

"Finish Him!" the crowd shouted. As it echoed throughout the Coliseum, Shao Kahn did what the crowd requested. He pierced both his hands through the Edenian's chest, then ripping him in half with his bare hands. Shao Kahn was obviously strong.

"All hail me, Shao Kahn! I have defeated Edenia ten times in a row. And you all know what that means."

The crowd cheered. It was obvious: Edenia was doomed.

"I will invade Edenia, merge it…" Shao Kahn spoke. His long speech gave the remaining survivors a chance to escape.

"Go, now." Kitana whispered to all the warriors. They quickly formed a group, walking fast, but unnoticed. Just before they reached one of the gates leading outside, Shao Kahn gave an order.

"Get… them."

"Go! Run!" Jade screamed before the group ran for their lives. Chronos was in the back, watching the horde closing in. But a sudden idea crossed his mind. Even if it was not his own.

"_Strike your sword into the ground. Do it. Now!_"

Chronos stood still for a moment, turned around, and lifted his sword. He could hear the screams of all the others, but he didn't care. Just as the horde almost reached him, he struck his sword into the ground, causing a shockwave, sending a large part of the horde flying back. It cracked the ground and walls, emanating an orange glow. It bought them some time, but Chronos was still close to the horde.

"Human scum!" one of the Tarkatans said. dozens of Tarkatan, Shokan and others rushed towards the lone ranger, all to be decimated by the many weapons of Chronos. All of them stopped rushing towards him, either stunned or scared of his power. He used it to run, and run fast. He caught up with the group, obviously pissed. But nobody mentioned it, since he did gave them the chance to escape. They reached the portal gate, but a few foes stood in the way. The group quickly disposed of them, only leaving them and the portal.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" was the summary of the many screams and reproaches from the group. Chronos didn't want to respond, but the group went on for so long about the 'mistake' Chronos was enraged about the fact that, because of this decision, nobody died.

"You could have died, Chronos!" Jade screamed. "You could have been imprisoned!"

"Don't you care!" Kitana began too. "You put your life at risk…"

Chronos snapped. This was all he would take.

"I did what I had to do!" Chronos yelled in anger. His voice had an echo, almost evil. Kitana, Jade and all the others stepped back, hoping it would not come to unleashing the soul. "My life for all the others?! What is wrong with you?! My life is not the most important thing here, yours are! And, most of all, everyone still lives!"

Chronos wasn't done, but he heard a moan of pain. It was John, hit by an arrow from an archer. Chronos rushed to him, catching him in his fall. Before he died, he said one last thing. Said.

"He… must… be… stopped…"

Chronos saw his eyes close, felt his body relax. As the others ran through the portal. Chronos slowly stood up, carrying his body in his arms. He didn't run, he didn't even rush. He slowly carried him as a fallen comrade, while being barraged by arrows. He entered the portal, only to see the rest still running. The sorcerers from the other side came back in, closing the portal. It was only silence. They came towards Chronos. Not with anger, fear or hate, but with compassion and sorrow.

"John." Ethos spoke in a calm voice. No one even said anything, until Kitana broke the silence.

"Chronos…"

"Don't apologize." Chronos responded. Guilt rushed through him. "I killed him. I should apologize."

"People will fall in this war" Heros said. "John is no exception."

Chronos kept silent for a long time, staring at John's body. He would eventually pay for all he did. For all he would do. As John corpse was carried away, the rest left, all hopeless. Kitana approached him and sat on her knees.

"Look, I… know you feel guilty, but this is what will happen to the rest."

Chronos let out a slight grunt. He wasn't in the mood to talk. Kitana figured out another way to spend time with him.

"You can come to my chamber if you want. We can talk. About us, the future… about whatever you want."

Chronos looked up. He saw her eyes staring to him. He was lost in her eyes, lost in his memories with her. Both bad and good.

"That would be lovely, Kitana." he answered slowly. "Thank you."

"See you soon then." Kitana replied. Kitana stood up, stood there for a while and left. Chronos was left alone… since a long time. He can't lose all he has gained. But he knows he will. He will either join the dead, or roam the realms until his life ends.

* * *

**Let me know if I nailed it or failed it. Yes, the fighting bits are a bit lean (if I'm using it right) in this chapter, but I'll make up for it in the next one. Besides, most of the chapters will be slightly rewritten (slight history changes, more 'flesh on the bones', etc.) As always, leave positive reviewes and/or feedback.**


	8. 1-7: Armageddon Has Begun

**Shao Kahn has won the tournament, soon to begin his invasion. All that there is left is to spend the last moments with the people they love. Chronos had one person to share his last moments with.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Part 7**

**Armageddon Has Begun**

Chronos was walking up the stairs towards the palace. He was afraid that this day would come. He'll lose everything he loves. And he loves one person the most.

"_Your mind is buried in questions and fears._"

Chronos had learned to ignore Sonorch at all times, unless it was a catastrophe. It has been a long time since he came here. Made friends, foes and found love. He's not losing it. Not because of Shao Kahn. Not because of Sonorch. Not even because of death. He reached the top of the stairs, where two guards were having a chat. They turned around to see who came to the palace.

"Halt! Who are you?"

They answered their own question, recognizing Chronos by his glowing orange eyes, a side effect from the power transfer. They stepped aside, continuing their conversation. Chronos walked over the sky high bridge connecting the city to the palace. The bridge was empty, aside from some ambassadors and guards, simply nodding or waving their hand. Chronos was glad that nobody talked to him. He only wanted to talk to one person at the moment.

"So, decided to talk to her?", a woman said. He turned around to see Queen Sindel standing on the edge, watching over the city.

"Yeah. Guess it was time.", Chronos responded.

"Listen, Chronos. I've heard her talk about you. She likes you. A lot. Of course, you're not royal, or even Edenian. But I can't stop her from loving you."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because I want someone strong for her, Chronos. Someone to protect her, to care for her. To respect her."

"I do, Queen Sindel. You don't trust me?"

"I know, Chronos. And I do trust her. But promise me something."

"What?"

Sindel turned around and put her hand on his chest. It wasn't an intimate gesture, but a gesture of trust. Of faith.

"Don't let her go."

"I won't. I will never let her go."

Sindel turned back around. She was, too, afraid of the future of her realm. Everyone was. Even Chronos.

"Well, what are you waiting for?", Sindel said. "Go talk to her."

Chronos went on to the palace. He thought about the promise. Whether he could keep it. Or he would break it. He reached the door, large and made of steel, engraved with forefathers of other Edenians. It was pretty.

"I see you're enjoying the door.", a male voice said. Chronos turned around again. It was, to his surprise, King Jerrod.

"I didn't know you casually strolled around the palace."

"A thing I like to do. It keeps me calm."

"You could use that right now."

"I could, Chronos. Please, walk with me."

They passed the corner of the palace, revealing mini-waterfall fountain gardens. In Earthrealm, it would contrast against the many stone and metal buildings. In here, it was nearly the definition of peace.

"You know, when I said you could be king, you know, after the accident, I was kind of joking."

"I know. It was a…"

"…indirect date, I know. But now, I'm wondering about your capabilities."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard about the things she says about you. That you protect her. You comfort her. But you also show courage and determination. A few things you need to be her husband. To be King."

Chronos was a bit surprised. He didn't think a descendant of a god, a King, would see a human, a non-royal human, to be King.

"Husband?"

"Yes. I think you are right for her. Not because of all the things you do or have, but because of who you are."

"But what…"

"Don't think about then, Chronos. Think about now."

Chronos thought about now. About Kitana. But mostly about himself. If he was truly right for a Princess. But that thought soon floated away. If a King trusted him, he was almost sure he was right.

"Chronos, I won't bore you with my preach about good things. Go do what you were supposed to do."

Chronos left King Jerrod to himself. He went to Kitana's room, if he knew where it was. He asked a guard, but he responded with laughter.

"And what would a Princess want with a low-class human like you."

"Look, just answer. It shouldn't be that hard, should it?"

The guard didn't answer, but only pointed his finger in a direction, leading to some stairs. Chronos went up the stairs, only to find even more corridors. He searched for a while, but found Kitana's room. He assumed so, because it was a lot more decorated. He should knock, but he didn't want to.

"I'd like to surprise her. For fun.", he mumbled to no one but himself.

He pushed the door a bit to take a peek. He saw Kitana, laying in her bed. The sunlight of the setting sun revealed the curves her bed sheet made. He walked to the side and saw she was sleeping. She had probably been awake for a long time last night. After all, Shao Kahn's invasion could happen at any given moment, whether it would happen now or months later.

"_Soon, It'll be survival of the fittest. Either you or him._"

Sonorch had the urge to talk again. Thankfully, it was useful. 'Him'? It could refer to everyone. But he'd worry later. He walked to Kitana's balcony, staring at the sunset, waiting for her to wake up. It would be rude to wake her up, although he did barge into her room without knocking.

"_Chronos… Stop him…_"

Chronos didn't recognize these voices. It were multiple ones, both male and female. He was not sure why these voices told him to stop 'him'. Again, the 'him' could refer to everyone. More questions entered his mind than he liked, sinking into his own thoughts. He didn't want to think about it. Not now.

"Took you long enough to get here.", a voice spoke behind Chronos.

"Better late than never, right?"

Chronos turned around. Kitana woke up, slightly opening her eyes. She wasn't surprised to see him, she had actually been waiting for him, even if she fell asleep while doing so.

"And besides, you could have knocked before you came into my room. For all you know, I could have been naked."

"Is that really a bad thing?"

"It is for me. Good thing for you I'm not naked now. Well, not totally."

Chronos didn't mind it. It meant she wasn't scared to be intimate with him. To a certain extent, of course. She rose, exposing her upper body, wearing a bra.

"Sit down, Chronos. Let's talk. And take off your clothes. If you don't mind me being half-naked, I wouldn't mind seeing you the same way."

He began undressing, unbolting his gauntlets, shoulder plates and shin guards. Kitana saw his body, muscular but covered in scars, markings from past battles. How a human could bear such scars, both physically and emotionally. He sat next to hear, only wearing a large boxer.

"What do you think about me, Chronos?"

"Mmm. Let's see…", he teased. Kitana waited for a few seconds, assuming he had to come up with something. "You're sweet, protecting, beautiful… I could go on, but it'll take forever. And I don't know any more words for you."

"Well, that's a way to bring it. You want to know what I love about you?"

"All I want to know is that you love me, and that's enough for me."

Kitana smiled. They were both happy for the moment, and they would share their last moments happy.

"Come on. Lay next to me. Or are you too much of a sociopath to do so?"

"Not anymore, Kitana."

She crawled to him, resting her head on his chest. She was warm and soft, unlike Chronos, cold, rough and scarred.

"Chronos? Can you promise something?"

"What is it, Kitana?"

"Don't let me go."

The same promise was made, he had to keep it to two different people. He was seriously wondering if he could keep this promise.

"I'm still tired."

"Some sleep should work well."

"I was going to sleep. But I'd like it if you would sleep with me. Just to keep me comfortable."

He willingly accepted the offer, pulling her closer to himself. For one moment, he had no worries, no fears, no thoughts. Before they fell asleep, Kitana had a present for him. It was a small box.

"As a sign of my love."

"I don't need presents. But I do want it."

"So open it."

Chronos opened the box. Inside was a medallion made of solid steel. At one side, the pure form of the Elder Gods, a dragon. On the other side, it was Kitana, engraved in the metal. The parts of her costume were colored blue.

"A memory. For when…"

"Don't think about then. Think about now."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"_So long you'll wait… to get what you want…_"

* * *

Chronos woke up ,being awoken by a nightmare. A nightmare form the old days. He rolled around and saw Kitana had rolled around. He stood up, grabbed his gear and walked to the balcony. It was full moon, but he couldn't quite see it, hidden behind one of the palace pillars. He stared to the city, still seeing some figures walking around, in a rather strange way. Before he could inspect further, a shadow just fell over his head. It came from behind. And above.

"It has begun.", he said before grabbing his hilt, forging his trusty double-bladed sword and pierced the assailants. The Tarkatan dissolved, coughing up some blood before vaporized. Chronos charged his sword, creating a beacon as bright as the sun.

"Invasion!", he roared, before an entire army of Tarkatans, Shokans and other creatures ran over the palace and through the streets. He separated the balcony from Kitana's room, dropping down to the bridge. He witnessed fearsome amount of soldiers rush up the stairs and from the building. Most of the guards outside the palace were dead, assassinated by Shao Kahn's soldiers. Just before the army reached him, he struck the ground with his sword, sending a part flying and destroying the bridge. He, alongside many Tarkatans, fell down to the streets below.

Chronos guided himself towards the rock walls, slicing anything in his path in half. He broke his fall by attaching himself to the rock wall with his scythe. He saw the many soldiers fall to their inevitable deaths, before slowly descending to the street. Most of the people hid in their houses, while the men, to no avail, tried to hold back the hordes of enemies. Most of them were brutally murdered or knocked unconscious by Shao Kahn's relentless forces. Chronos defended himself from the foes trying to kill him, making his way to the trainees. As he reached the building, he saw multiple Tarkatans being thrown through the walls. He went inside and, to his grief, saw that many trainees had died. Only Ethos, Heros and Asus were standing, still holding back the forces.

"Hey! It's Chronos!", Asus yelled.

Chronos fought off the enemies lunging towards him. He simply kept them at a distance with his scythe, eventually forcing the enemies to kill somewhere else.

"Jesus, man!", Heros said. "How many of these things are there?!"

"If this is what we killed, it's a thousandfold more than that we killed here!", Asus said.

"We have to make our way to the middle!", Chronos ordered. "Shao Kahn's army doesn't seem to have any kind of archers. If we have a large area to manoeuvre in, we could hold them off, long enough to create an escape!"

"Escape?!", Heros said astonished. "You want to flee!?"

"There's no use in staying here!", Ethos responded. "If we don't get the hell out of here, we'll all have our heads on a spear!"

Heros tried to object, but swallowed his words in before he said anything. They headed for the centre, slaying hundreds of foes in their way. They reached the centre, witnessing civilians executed by a fairly low amount of foes. They charged them, quickly disposing of them.

"Get into your houses! It'll be safer there!", Asus yelled. All of them ran into their houses, before a massive amount of forces rushed towards the four warriors, all of them skewered and sliced in half by the four warriors. Most of their foes were defeated, when a blue light appeared, somewhere on a hill. It was a portal being opened by the sorcerers for the civilians.

"Over there! Go!", Ethos screamed. They ran for the portal uphill, only to encounter more foes, trying to kill the civilians. The four warriors quickly cleared the area, allowing the civilians to escape.

"How longs does the portal stay open?", Chronos asked.

"Until the royal family arrives. Guards are protecting, although they can take care of themselves."

"Where does the portal lead?", Ethos asked.

"To Earthrealm and Seido. Most civilians will be safe there."

As the guards, Chronos, and other warriors held off small groups of enemies, Fially, the royal family, along with some ambassadors and guards, arrived.

"It took you long enough! Let's go!", one of the guards yelled. But an unpleasant surprise showed up, before they could enter the portal.

It was Shao Kahn himself, along with his own guards. Shao Kahn killed the sorcerers, closing the portal to the safer realms. The two sides engaged, but Shao Kahn's brutal force was too much for the Edenians. Ethos, Heros, Asus and Chronos were overpowered too, and soon brought down to their knees. The guards and sorceres were slain, but the royal family, the ambassadors and the four warriors were kept alive.

"So, this is all of what's left standing. Ha. Pathetic.", Shao Kahn said. He ordered his own sorcerers opened up a portal to Outworld, leading directly to Shao Kahn's Coliseum. But King Jerrod had something to say.

"I will never serve you, Shao Kahn! Even if my kingdom gets torn down to rubble!"

"Very well then.", Shao Kahn responded. He walked up to King Jerrod, put his hands on his head and snapped his neck.

"NOOO!", both Sindel and Kitana screamed. Jade watched in agony, while the others just sat there, on their knees, at the mercy of Shao Kahn.

"I am your new emperor! I can do whatever I want to your people!" Shao Kahn yelled. "But I have a more… interesting thing in mind."

He walked over to Chronos, bowing over him. Chronos looked up, not with fear in his eyes, but hatred.

'So, you're Chronos? The warrior who has slain dozens of my soldiers? They were still cannon fodder, though. And because I like to keep some things interesting, I have an offer."

Chronos didn't answer. He was, after all, curious about any offer that was given to him.

"Since you'll die anyway, I want to fight you. With all you have, with all I have. A chance to defeat me."

Chronos looked around. Everyone shook their heads desperately, but he knew he was a dead man walking.

"Fine. I'll fight you."

Shao Kahn laughed. He obviously would enjoy beating Chronos to a point of being half dead. Everyone were pulled up on their feet, tying their hands, and dragged to Outworld. Kitana was behind the warriors, in sorrow by everything that had just happened.

"Why, Chronos? Tell me."

Chronos only turned his head slightly, showing his right eye. It had no expression, but just a deep, empty space. Kitana was even more broken. She'd lose what she had gained over the last years. Everyone except Chronos, Shao Kahn and two guards went upstairs to a special part of the tribune, closer to the carnage that would unravel soon.

"Shao Kahn! Shao Kahn! Shao Kahn!", the crowd screamed. Chronos was untied before the guards left. They closed the gate behind them, leaving no options to escape. There would be no escape from his death.

"Fight me, Chronos! Show me what you can do."

Chronos charged, but was already hit by Shao Kahn shoulder. Chronos recovered before Shao Kahn could hit him. He side-stepped, gave Shao Kahn a firm hook, gave him a knee in the stomach and hit him with a shoulder, causing Shao Kahn to stumble back. But he quickly summoned his hammer and threw it towards Chronos. Chronos pulled his own hilt and created a hammer to block his, but it simply shattered Chronos hammer and hit him in the face, causing his sight to blur and shine bright. Before Chronos could even see straight, Shao Kahn already gave him an uppercut, sending him flying upwards. He landed with minimal strength left, barely being conscious.

"Ha! Weakling human! You're just another failed student, aren't you?!"

Shao Kahn lifted Chronos and threw him to the middle of the arena. Shao Kahn quickly leapt forward, landing his right foot on Chronos chest. His weight nearly crushed Chronos ribs.

"Witness this, Edenians, as this weak, meagre human is defeated! He is nothing more… than another empty body."

He stepped of Chronos, turning his back to him to continue his rant.

"Watch, as I shatter his soul into bits!"

Shao Kahn summoned his hammer, lifted it up over his head, turned around and brought the hammer down. But to his surprise, Chronos had risen, more vivid than before the fight, stopping the hammer with his lower arm. Shao Kahn gave him a hook, but instead of giving in and falling down, his face shattered, revealing a horrid skull, glowing orange. The crowd fell silent, as Chronos grabbed Shao Kahn by his throat and lifted him in the air. Shao Kahn hit Chronos again, only to see more of the skull. Chronos began his barrage of hits on Shao Kahn's face.

"Mwahahahahaha!", Chronos laughed menacingly. Shao Kahn noticed the radical change in Chronos' voice. Deeper, slower, more… psychopathic. Chronos threw Shao Kahn across the arena against the wall, nearly incapacitating him.

"You have guts, Shao Kahn. Let's see what they look like.", Chronos screamed. He pulled out his hilt and began charging it. It wasn't a sword, but a long-rage weapon, like a laser. He almost fired it, but a sudden projectile in his shoulder changed its direction into the crowd. The laser hit, destroying a large part of the tribune. Many guards ran towards Chronos, only to be decimated by Chronos newfound power. Shao Kahn slowly rose, but was slammed into the wall by Chronos rushing towards him with incredible speed.

"Emperor? Merely more power for my soul."

Chronos rose his fist, charging it to punch Shao Kahn right through his head. But before he did so, one of the Edenian prisoner had managed to untie himself, attacking the guards, and forcing one of the sorcerers to create a portal. To his surprise, he did create a portal, behind Chronos, in front of Shao Kahn's throne. Chronos noticed it, and, to his own disappointment, ran for it, releasing Shao Kahn.

"Close that goddamn portal!", Shao Kahn ordered. The sorcerer tried to, but he didn't in time. Chronos managed to jump through the portal, before it closed. He was gone. To nowhere.

Chronos flew out of the portal, landing on his chest. In a moment of clarity during his rage, he managed to flee through the portal. It probably sent him somewhere to Outworld. He looked around. He was in a cave with only a few rays of light, protruding through the cracks.

"Great place to get teleported to."

He noticed a mirror-like wall. He walked towards it, only to see his broken body. The mirror suddenly began changing its image. Instead of his own reflection, he saw Shao Kahn's palace, along with the people he had just lost. He saw Shao Kahn, brainwashing all the Edenians. Kitana was last to be brainwashed. Chronos was beginning to lose hope. As all the emotions began collecting inside him, he tried to withstand the urge to ventilate them. But it was the only thing to do. As he let out all his anger, fear, happiness and sorrow, he caused a massive explosion, causing the cave to collapse on top of him.

* * *

Kitana was on her knees. Soon, her memory would be wiped clean. She knew she would serve Shao Kahn forever, without knowing her true origins.

"Jade?"

"Yes, Kitana?"

"We'll still be together, right?"

"We will be. Don't worry about it."

They both looked away from each other. Kitana noticed a mirror on one of the walls. But it didn't show the reflection of the room. It showed Chronos on the other side, standing there, watching. He looked hopeless, nearly bursting into tears. Before she was brainwashed, she saw Chronos letting out all his emotions, creating a bright, orange light. It changed the mirror to its original state.

"The last one. Princess Kitana.", Shao Kahn said. "Prepare to lose all you have."

Shao Kahn laughed while wiping Kitana's memory clean. She saw flashbacks from her past, mostly all involving Chronos. It would be the last thing she'd remember,

"Who are you?", Shao Kahn asked.

"I am Kitana, Princess of Outworld, daughter of Shao Kahn and Sindel."

Shao Kahn smiled.

"Good."

* * *

**So, this is the end of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will begin soon. However, I'll be rewriting this Chapter slightly. I'll need some information.**

**The only question is: What is Kitana's age? (I'd like to make her older, because she is 'over' ten thousand years old, according to the wikia.)**

**As always, let me know if I nailed it or failed it.**

**See you next Chapter ;)**


	9. 2-1: Damsel In Distress

******It has been thousands of years since Shao Kahn's takeover of Edenia. Chronos has roamed Outworld as a mercenary ever since. He has been in solitude once again, until the opportunity arises to recruit someone new...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Part 1**

**Damsel In Distress**

It was a surprisingly sunny day in Outworld. The sunshine reflected off the rocks and the small pools of water. Chronos walked through the deserted plains, without any purpose at the moment.

His escape from Shao Kahn's clutches had brought him nowhere. His life was already supposed to be finished, but somehow his life was prolonged. It made the pain of loneliness even greater. He grabbed his medallion, flipping it over to see Kitana's face. To give him hope. It had been almost three thousand years since he saw her.

"_Still desperate to find her?_"

"I am. It's what drives me."

"_But it has been so long. She might have found…_"

"I know. But I need to see her again."

He knew that there was a chance that Kitana had found new love. It would ruin his life, but at least he would know if he still had a chance or not. He quickly unsheathed his hilt, forged his sword and cut a fly in half, flying behind him.

"_Well, that was unnecessary._"

"It keeps me on edge. In case…"

He swung his sword again, slicing an invisible foe in half.

"…that happens."

Over the years, not only he had become stronger and faster, he had developed a new sense, that could detect people, even small flies, only by their slightest movement. Not the sound or sight alerted him, but the movement of the air.

"I'm going north, over the mountains. To see if anyone needs his dirty work done.", Chronos said to himself. Talking helped him to keep his sanity.

"_Ofcourse. But you know Tarkatan bandits lure on lone wanderers, right?_"

"But you know who I am, right? So that shouldn't be a problem."

He took off, heading north for opportunities to work.

Samantha was playing outside with her brother, sword fighting with wooden sticks. Her studies consumed a lot of time, and this was one of those few moments she didn't need to learn.

"Samantha! Jonas! Dinner's ready!"

They threw the sticks away, walking to their hous for their dinner. The long fighting had made hem hungry.

"So, Samantha?"

"So what?"

"Does our mother already know? You know, about…ehm…"

"No, she doesn't. She'd freak out if a smart woman like me, trained martial arts to become just like her father."

"But I know it. Your best friend knows it. Even your father knows it. Hell, he's even encouraging you to become an assassin."

"I'm doing what I can to help this family."

"Sure. It's that. Right."

Samantha was, besides her study, training to become an assassin. She wanted it, because she was bored by school, but actually wanted to become her father. He was a mercenary known in most of the poor regions of Outworld, now happily retired and married to a great wife.

"Hi mom! What's for dinner?", Samantha asked.

"Not much. Just some rice with corn.", her mother answered.

"Hey, everything that keeps me alive, is good enough for me.", Jonas added.

They sat down at the table. They didn't have much, but everything necessary to live a good life.

"Markus! Dinner's ready!"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming, woman. A man's got to enjoy his rest."

Samantha's father joined them soon, with a happy face. He was always happy, so happy it was almost scary.

"So, Samantha,", her mother started, "how are your studies going?"

"You know, the usual.", she answered.

"What does usual mean? You do parkour over all the buildings?", her father said.

"Don't say that, Markus. She's a woman, not suited for such… useless activities."

"Ah, come on, woman. It's not like she's paralyzed or something. She can take care of herself."

"No, she can't. She's a woman. She should be taken care of."

Samantha got frustrated with her mother. Her father and brother joke around when she's vaguely describing her day, and she didn't even mind. She saw that as 'you're not inferior to us, but equal'. But her mother was a woman that was weak and insecure. She only went out of the house when she needed to water the plants.

"Mom, Samantha can really take care of herself. She punches a guy at school when necessary.", Jonas blurted out. Their mother wasn't pleased with that.

"Samantha, is that true?"

"Well… only when they can't stay away from me.", she responded, but her mother disapproved of it.

"Samantha, you will not use violence in any way! Do you understand?"

"But mom…"

"No buts! To your room!"

"Ah, come on, woman. She acts purely out of self-defence, not out of revenge or something."

"Doesn't matter, Markus! Violence is violence."

Samantha went up to her room. It wasn't empty, though. She could entertain herself for hours. Her prize jewel was her sword. It was carved from pure titanium, engraved with the words 'The sword isn't a tool. It's an extension of your body.', sheathed in a minimally decorated, yet great sheath. It was made by an old man she met once.

"Take this, my child. It'll be a great gift to your family. Or even for yourself."

"I don't know…"

"You got your fathers eyes, you know that."

She turned around. Her father was looking at some statues for decoration.

"How do you know my father?", she said while turning around, but the old man was gone.

"Samantha! Hey, Samantha.", her father yelled. He saw the sword. "Where did you get that?"

"I'm sorry. I got it from an old man, but I'll just… throw it away."

"Don't. Consider it a gift. I'll take it for now, since your mother is so strict about your safety. I'll give it to you when you're home."

"Thanks, dad.", she said, before going home.

She stayed in her room all night, reading some books and, frankly, comics from Earthrealm. One of them was about a superhero called Superman. The human race didn't know any people with real powers, only people who could break a wooden plank with their heads. She fell asleep to the comics, dreaming about what Earthrealm would be like, about the future. But she was also haunted by a nightmare. A nightmare soon to come true.

Samantha woke up. She was awoken by a sound from downstairs. Her parents were still awake, reading and such. She went to the bathroom to wash her face, when a small thud came from downstairs. There was a scream, but soon that too was shut by a unknown intruder. She ran to Jonas room, along with her sword.

"Jonas. Jonas.", she whispered.

"What, Samantha? I hope it's important."

"I think there are people robbing us."

"Serious? We should keep silent then. We can overpower them from behind."

But that plan soon fell apart when a pair of masked men stormed in the room. They knocked Samantha unconscious, causing her to bleed internally and stabbed Jonas in his stomach. He quickly bled to death while the bandits searched all the rooms, but found nothing. Samantha woke up, but could barely open her eyes. She listened to the conversation amongst them.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, man. These people are poor as shit."

"But their house is so big. How could they afford it?"

"The man we just killed is a retired mercenary. He bought this house from his winnings, but the rest of the gold was gone."

"Look, we can teach each other history, or we can decide what to do now."

"Right. You know what, let's just torch the building."

"Torch it?! But…"

"Nobody's around. There won't be anyone to help these poor suckers."

"Alright, let's burn this place down!"

Samantha tried to crawl away, but she slipped back in unconsciousness.

Chronos was walking along a small, dirt road. It was evening and the sun was setting. He was drifting away into his mind, when one of his nightmares visited him again. He quickly focused on the real world again, when he noticed a house on fire.

"_Looks like someone could use your help._"

"Indeed.", Chronos responded. He ran towards the house, noticing some thugs running away from it. He would catch them later, but for now, his goal was to save any residents inside. If they were still alive. The house was seriously burning, but Chroos decided to jump inside. He didn't care for any burns marks or excruciating heat. He had felt worse.

He ran to what was supposed to be the living room. He saw two bodies, not killed by the fire, but killed by the thugs. He ran upstairs, searching all the rooms. He eventually found one room that, also, had two bodies inside of it. But one of them wasn't dead. She was still breathing.

"Come on, girl. Let's get you out of here."

He lifted her up in his arms, taking what presumably her sword and started running for the stairs. But the stairs had fallen apart, and the only way down was to jump.

'Well then, let's jump.", he said, before crashing through one of the walls, flying through the air and landing quite safely on the front garden of the building. He was just in time, because the house fell apart. It was gone. The girl woke up, mumbling something unintelligible. Chronos noticed a wound on her head, indicating that she'd been hit by one of the thugs, but not hard enough to kill her.

"Ugh… I feel… weaker.", she said. She was dying by internal bleeding. Chronos had to do something. He suddenly remembered something Sonorch said during one of his first fights. He was the God of Death, but Death had, at least in his own vision, some pretty neat tricks. So he could save her. He placed his hand on her head, focused on the wound and started healing it. The longer he did, the more the girl opened her eyes, until she was fully restored. She immediately took the sword and swung it, but Chronos instinctively dodged it.

"You! Get away from me!", she cried.

"Well, that's one way to thank your saviour."

"You're not my saviour!"

"That house, or more accurately, the ashes of that house, tell a different story."

She lowered her sword, but still kept it ready, in case the guy in front of her was a vulture, grabbing the leftovers of all the others.

"Relax. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you."

She still was suspicious, but his deep, calm tone did comfort her. She sheathed her sword.

"What is your name, girl?"

"Samantha."

"And how old are you? Because you don't look that old."

"I'm nineteen."

"That's pretty young. But yeah, I became a mercenary when I was twenty-ish. Well, hello, Samantha. I'm Chronos. I'm…"

"Wait, you're Chronos? The Chronos?"

"If I'm someone else, I'd like to know that. But yes, I am Chronos."

Samantha instantly felt safe around him. He had a big reputation around here.

"Hey, is there somewhere around here that I can rest, Samantha? Because, you know, your house isn't the best place to rest."

"Yeah, I do. It's a little secret of mine. Come along."

Chronos followed the woman to a hill. It was a strange hill, with some kind of bowl inside it. But the bowl wasn't just empty. It was a training court, with nearly everything that was useful.

"So this is a secret?"

"Yup. Well, for my mother. She despises women who are strong."

"Then she wouldn't like my girlfriend."

"Who?"

"No one. Forget that I said that."

"Fie. Hey, I'm going to change ehind that wall. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all."

He sat on a bench. It had been another long day of running and saving people. It was a daily routine. He noticed four armour stands, three of them were standard armour, but one of them was strange. Like it was custom built.

"Hey, that armour over there. It doesn't seem standard."

"Oh yeah.", Samantha began. "It was built by my father. Someone paid him to build it. But the guy never showed up to get it. Weird world."

Chronos walked towards the armour. It was shining black, along with a latex suit underneath it. It was in perfect state, with pre-carved cuts in them, attached with what seemed nothing. He put his hand on the armours chest plate, when it suddenly shattered into bits, flying into the air. It recollected in the middle of the court. Samantha had just finished changing and ran to Chronos, but she was promptly thrown back by a shockwave.

"You treat ladies that way?", Chronos said. The armour charged to Chronos, and before Chronos hit it face-first with his fist, shattered and rebuilt behind him.

"That's a nasty trick, you know that?"

Chronos pulled his sword and cut the armour in half, only to see it recover and hit Chronos in the face. Chronos was barely moved, but another clean hit dazed him. Chronos tried to hit him, but shattered and rebuilt behind him again. It was obvious the armour was not playing fair. Chronos would cheat, but how was the question. The armour tried to hit him again, but Chronos grabbed his arm and head-butted it. It simply went through the armour, that rebuilt and gave Chronos a head-butt of its own. He didn't back down, but simply cut off the arm of the armour. But that didn't do anything. It shattered and created a new arm.

"Damn it, this is some unfair BS!", Chronos said. He pierced the armour's chest plate. It didn't shatter, but it just stuck in there. The armour suddenly shattered, but it didn't rebuilt. It kept floating for a while. After a long time, it started to collect on Chronos body, shaping the armour again, and in the process vaporizing Chronos' clothes.

"This is new.", he said. The armour was real comfy, comfier than it looked. And light. While he was examining his new, shiny armour. Samantha just woke up.

"What the hell happened?"

"The armour was awoken, I guess. Now it is mine. I guess I defeated it."

"Well, whatever it was, it's done right."

"Yeah. It's done. Hey, just a question. Is that your sword?"

"Yup. It's mine. I've been training with it for years."

"Good. Because I'd like you to join me."

"What? Why?"

"My previous outfit wasn't suitable for the purpose I have in mind. With this armour, I'm both better equipped and unrecognizable."

"Unrecognizable for who?"

Chronos didn't want to tell that he had fought Shao Kahn thousands of years ago, and that he was searching for 'his' daughter, Kitana. And there was another problem. For three thousand years, he has no clue where to find his palace. He didn't even know where he was, because whenever he wanted to ask, people either tried to murder him or ran away in fear.

"Just… someone.", he lied. "And besides, with a companion, I look a lot less solitary."

"Oh, oke. Yeah, sure, I'll join you."

"Alright. And just an unrelated question, where is Shao Kahn's palace?"

"It's almost at the other side of the realm, east. Why?"

"Because we're going there."

"What?! Why?!"

"There is some unsettled business I have to finish."

"With who?"

"An acquaintance from a long time ago."

Samantha didn't ask any more questions. It was obvious Chronos didn't want to share his past. But she did notice his medallion. At the front was the logo for the Elder Gods. But at the back was an unidentified person, with some blue accents. Samantha didn't know what or who it was, but she didn't want to know who it was. It was Chronos his own business. They headed for Shao Kahn's palace. It could take years before they'd reach his palace. But if they did,

Chronos would take back what was rightfully his.

* * *

**A quick upload of another part (creativity boost). As always, let me know if I nailed it or failed it. Feedback well appreciated.**


	10. 2-2: Looks Don't Count

**Chronos and Samantha have set off for Shao Kahn's palace years ago as mercenaries. Their progress is halted by the lack of people that help them. But their most recent job introduces them to a creature with a strange past...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Part 2**

**Looks Don't Count**

"So, what are we doing here, Chronos? Stealing an artefact? Escort? Or to kill more poor souls?"

"We're killing another poor soul, Samantha. Although he's not so poor."

"So what's the difference between this guy and every single other contract you signed? He's a girl? Which would make him a her."

"The difference? His record shows he's been busy the last years. He enforces telekinesis and portals, from what I've heard so far."

"So, where are we going to find him?"

"Near the Shadow Mines. It's abandoned because of major radiation. Radiation that would kill anyone within three seconds."

"So why doesn't he die?"

"He's not normal. People say that he was Tarkatan, but used as an experiment by one of Shao Kahn's sorcerers. Due to mutation, he has really changed his appearance and has built up quite a resistance against natural kinds of death."

"And his name?"

"Cypher."

Over the past three years, Chronos had been walking Outworld, to reach Shao Kahn's palace. He took Samantha along with him and taught her a thing or two. She's become a experienced fighter. They both had been taking jobs as mercenaries, small and big to stay alive. From killing entire clans to escorting one person. This certain assignment is their biggest: ten thousand credits. Chronos didn't know what the currency was called, so he just used the word credit.

They headed for the Shadow Mines. They were not even near it, or they already noticed the smell of gasses.

"Hey, just one question?"

"Yeah, Samantha?"

"How are we going to kill this thing if we die by the radiation and gasses that swarm the mines? Because I didn't come here to die by gasses."

"Our contractor has given us special gas masks. And his magicians have cast a spell over us, giving us resistance against both the radiation and the gasses."

They reached the entrance. The ruins and scrap that was left behind by abandonment was ancient. It remembered Chronos of mines in Earthrealm.

"Put on the gas masks."

They equipped their gas masks and went in. It was dark, but Chronos' forged a big rod, emitting an orange light. As they headed deeper, it seemed to brighten up.

"Is it getting brighter?"

"It is. The gasses, mixed with the radiation, cause the gasses to give off a faint glow. It's kind of exotic."

"It's not welcoming, seeing the gasses that will kill you."

They went on, traveling deeper in the mines. The deeper they got, the brighter the gas was… and the mines organized.

"It seems like the being living here likes to keep his living space tidy."

"So he can get away. These rebuilt tunnels lead to the central room."

They headed deeper. They saw markings along the walls. Chronos actually recognized them. It looked like some kind of Latin-based language, but with some new symbols added to them. Maybe he wanted to define himself as 'not-Tarkatan', or it made him keep his sanity. Like Chronos mumbling into himself. He recognized one sentence.

"Evil lies within all. It just needs a little push.", it said. It didn't sound right. They kept on walking, until they reached a big, circular room. The room was big, and the ceiling wasn't even there, as a very small ray of light shined through the thick layer of gasses. They walked around, looking for anything that would indicate the beings presence. Chronos noticed another Latin sentence.

"And that last push lies here."

He looked around. There was nothing strange to be noticed… except the claw marks running up the walls. The being wasn't on the ground. Chronos forged his scythe and landed it on the wall, sending a shockwave upwards. The shockwave revealed a contour of a being attached to the wall. Chronos waited for it to attack. But it didn't attack. Instead, it took Samantha hostage.

"Let her go, vile creature!", Chronos screamed.

"Now, don't be so rude. You're my guests, and I'd like you to feel as comfortable as possible. Within certain boundaries, of course."

Chronos thought about the situation. Stepping closer would trigger the being to rip Samantha's mask of, killing her on the spot. The only thing he could think about, is creating a shockwave, directed to the being and Samantha. It could kill them both, but the situation didn't leave many options. He struck the ground with his sword, flinging Samantha and the creature back against the wall. Samantha was knocked unconscious, but the creature teleported away, leaving Chronos alone with Samantha.

"Come on, let's get you out of here.", he said. He picked up Samantha and began running for the exit. Chronos speculated two things about the being's attack. It would attack now, or when Chronos would leave the mines. It would be the last thing. Just as he ran out, the being jumped on him. Chronos dodged it, causing the creature to impale nothing but the ground. Chronos put Samantha down, and faced the creature. It was still stuck, trying to get out of his vulnerable position. Chronos noticed the large, black spikes on his back.

"Looks like you're stuck.", Chronos said mockingly. The creature growled and freed himself.

"Laugh now, human. But I'll make sure your smile will disappear."

The creature charged, extending his arms, so that his sharp claws would rip Chronos apart. Chronos dodged his rush, swinging his sword towards the being. It simply teleported behind Chronos, trying to pierce Chronos armour. It only scratched the armour.

"Hey! I'd like to look nice when I hold your head up."

"My client will find your armour nice. And I'd like to keep it clean too. Too bad you're not cooperating."

The creature jumped of, swinging his arms. Chronos dodged them, and hit the creature in the chest with his fist. It barely moved him, but a hit from the hammer definitely did hurt the creature. It stumbled back, and started using his telekinetic forces to overpower Chronos. Chronos could barely keep himself on the ground, but was eventually lifted up in the air. He didn't kill him, but just wanted to talk.

"Oh, how my client will be so happy with your death. I personally like him. Although the tattoo on his face was pretty ugly."

Chronos barely remembered his clients faces. Unless the face was exactly like the face of the creature's client. Before the creature could kill Chronos, Samantha hit him in the head with the back of her sword. She had just awoke, and didn't want to kill him, because she thought it would be less satisfying.

"Stop!", Chronos ordered. "Do not kill the creature!"

Samantha hesitated for a moment, but unwillingly stepped back. Chronos approached the being.

"Your client. What is his name?"

The creature laughed. It wasn't going to tell Chronos. So Chronos told his client's name.

"And why should I tell you?"

"Because my client's name is Bak Hon, with the ugly face tattoo."

The beast instantly frowned. He knew he was being played, just like Chronos.

"My client's name is Bak Hon. He told me he was a former mercenary."

"Not former, creature. Retired for a… unknown amount of time."

Their client, Bak Hon, was apparently a mercenary himself. He played smart, and instead of killing both of them one by one, he would let them kill each other. That plan would have worked, if not for the creature's remark. That's what Chronos made of it.

"So if you were sent to kill me, why…", Chronos started, but the creature cut him off.

"I like to wait. I prepare carefully. In my mind."

"So keeping still instead of chasing. Good way of killing targets. Especially if they're passing by."

The creature stood up, still ready to engage, in case Chronos was trying to distract him.

"Look, we can stay here and watch each other. Or…"

Chronos waited for the creature's reaction. It obviously understood Chronos' hint, because it there was a faint smile.

"Call me Cypher, human."

"Call me Chronos, creature."

"What the fuck?!", Samantha suddenly shouted. "First, you're trying to kill each other, and now you're best buddies?!"

"Well, best buddies is a broad meaning.", Cypher sarcastically responded. "And besides, you probably don't understand what we are going to do. You know what time it is, by the way?"

"Why should I know?", Samantha yelled. It was a setup for a joke. A stupid joke, but a joke nonetheless.

"It's payback time."

* * *

Bak Hon sat I the saloon in the small village. He was drinking with his friends.

"Eh, Bak Hon, how are your mercenaries doing? Once one of them kills the other, are you going to pay the other?"

"Nah.", Bak Hon said with a grin. "I'll kill him off. Then, I'll be mercenary myself."

They all kept drinking, laughing and harassing any woman passing by. Suddenly, a man ran in, in full panic mode.

"Bak Hon! Bak Hon!"

"What?", Bak Hon responded. "It'd better be important, 'cause it's my day off today."

"The mercenaries!", he screamed. "They're here!"

"Who?"

"That mutated beast, that human half-god and the girl!"

"What?! Why? They should have killed each other! Or at least one of them should've died!"

"They're pretty alive now!"

Bak Hon stepped out, along with his buddies. There they were, the group of mercenaries, heading for the saloon. Bak Hon knew who they were going for.

"Kill those fuckers! They can't get near me!"

Bak Hon ran back inside, hiding from the relentless slaughter that was about to happen. Most of his buddies went outside, some of them stayed inside, in case the mercenaries got past the others.

"Couldn't we just teleport there?", Samantha whined. She was tired of walking the distance, but Chronos and Cypher were far from it.

"Nah.", Cypher reacted. "The entrance wouldn't be… cool enough. And my powers are, unfortunately, limited to very short distances."

"But mainly because it gives a bit more punch, Samantha.", Chronos added.

"So you do this because you want to look cool?!"

"Yup.", they both answered in chorus. They continued walking on, witnessing all of Bak Hon's 'friends' slowly backing down, readying their rifles.

"I thought people around here didn't use human weapons?", Chronos asked.

"Shao Kahn's forces don't, because they don't need it. But these poor losers use it, because they have no other means of spreading fear.", Cypher replied.

"Is it going to be a problem?"

Cypher turned his head and seemingly smiled.

"Watch."

He walked forward, without fear, but with arrogance. The gunman didn't fire for a while, until Cypher reached the dirt street. However, Cypher's telekinesis powers were capable of stopping rifle rounds. It was pretty cool, especially when he shot them back. Nearly all of them dropped like flies, and those that weren't dead, ran away.

"Man, that's some cool Matrix stuff.", Chronos said.

"I don't know what 'Matrix' is."

"I got to show you if it still exists."

They walked to the saloon. There were no gunman left, but only swordsman standing behind the door. Cypher wanted to kick the door in, but Chronos had a better way to do so.

"Step aside. My turn now."

Cypher stepped back. Chronos forged his scythe. While the sword cause a shockwave all around him, the scythe's shockwave was more directed… and more powerful. He landed the scythe, blowing away a significant part of the wall. All the swordsman flew back, landing on the stairs or the back wall.

"That's cool.", Cypher said cold.

"Hey, it might not stop bullets, but you can't blow away a wall."

"That's true."

"I feel useless.", Samantha said a bit down.

"Now.", Chronos responded. "But that's just because we like to feel like bad-asses at the moment."

They walked in, seeing the damage they caused. Some of the swordsman tried to engage, but the trio sliced them to bits or ripped them apart. The trio searched the rooms above, but didn't find Bak Hon. Samantha did find the room he was in. Was, because he was running along the roofs.

"Should we follow him?"

"Let's teleport in front of him. For shock-effect."

They teleported in front of Bak Hon. He tried to punch Cypher in the face, but he ducked and cut Bak Hon's ankle to shreds. He fell, screaming in pain.

"Well, well, well.", Cypher began. "Here you are, and nowhere to go."

"The plan failed.", Chronos cut in. "You're all out of plans now. Unless a bunch of ninjas come falling out of the sky."

Bak Hon tried to crawl away. Cypher did want to make the kill, so Chronos stepped back. Before he did kill Bak Hon, he made a last remark, movie style.

"End of the line, kid."

Cypher planted his claw in Bak Hon's brains, instantly killing him. Cypher just let him go, clearly showing the holes the claws had punctured. Before he left, Chronos had an idea.

"Cypher.", he began. "I actually have a question for you."

"What?"

"I'd like to take you along."

"With you? Why?"

"Because you have cool powers, that's why. And besides, your reputation as an excellent mercenary is kind of curious. You don't get that reputation by sitting in a corner and wait."

Cypher thought about it. He thought about his chances of survival, travelling along these strangers.

"And don't worry about work.", Samantha added. "Problems are bound to be found by Chronos. And usually solved by killing."

"Alright, I'll join you both.", he answered, a bit suspicious. "But that depends on where we are going. Because I'd like to kill as much as possible."

"Last destination: Shao Kahn's palace.", Chronos said, with a train announcer's voice.

Cypher nodded in approval and joy. Killing off Shao Kahn's forces would be satisfying.

"Let's go then, shall we?", Chronos said. "So, Samantha, what's the next predicted stop?"

"The harbour. We need to cross a sea to reach the continent Shao Kahn's palace is located. It'll take a few years, bu we've been here pretty long, so you won't bother, right?"

Chronos shook his head, but Cypher growled. He didn't argue, though, so they went on to the harbour.

"Why are you going to Shao Kahn's palace?", Cypher asked.

Chronos thought about his goal. It would take a long time, but eventually, he would find her. And he would hold her in his arms.

"There are some old ties that need to be… restored."

* * *

**Let me know if I nailed it or failed it. Feedback is, as always, well appreciated.**


	11. 2-3: Killer Woman

**The journey to Shao Kahn's palace had taken far longer than the crew expected. They had reached the harbour. Now the only thing they needed was a ship, along with a captain...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Part 3**

**Killer Woman**

The harbour was crowded. Workers, guards, strays: Many kinds of people, either with a purpose here or not. Chronos, Samantha and Cypher were walking through the crowd, searching for a suitable ship for their journey to the continent where Shao Kahn's palace is located.

"Man, the smell around here is unbearable.", Cypher said.

"So the gasses in the mines totally don't bother you, but the smell around here is unbearable?", Samantha responded.

"Yes, because the gasses in the mine didn't have a smell."

"Right.", Chronos added.

They kept on walking, trying to search for a ship that would be suitable for such a long journey. They eventually found one, but they still needed to persuade the captain to actually sail to the continent. They asked a random sailor where the captain of the ship was.

"Well, she's not here. But she'll be back around night."

"She?", Samantha wondered. "It's a she?"

"Yup. She's not the best captain, though. Mainly because she is busy doing other things."

"Like what?", Chronos asked.

"She's a part-time bounty hunter. If there is a price on someone's head, she'll take that head."

"So she's quite skilled as captain and assassin?", Cypher asked.

"She is. But if you're wondering: She won't sail that far. This is her home, her birthplace. If she willing to sail you to… to where actually?"

"To the continent Shao Kahn's palace is located.", Chronos answered.

"Oooh, I don't know about your chances of persuading her to take you that far. It'll take a long time. Possibly too long."

"We're used to that.", Cypher said.

"Hey, look, I got to go. In case she doesn't return today, there's an inn at the far side of town. You can probably sleep there."

"Thanks.", Chronos said. As the sailor walked away, they headed for the inn.

"My perspective on Outworld people is a bit off.", Chronos said. He always thought Outworlders were ruthless, rude, stubborn, selfish. But the sailor was actually a kind man, for the time they spoke to each other.

"I understand you. You come from Earthrealm, not used to Outworlders. And your first encounter with Shao Kahn's merciless and cruel soldiers pretty much shaped your opinion about these people.", Cypher said.

"Well, at least you know now.", Samantha added. "And besides, I was nice."

"When I saved you, you tried to kill me.", Chronos responded.

"Old news', Samantha mumbled. They got at the inn. It wasn't stuffed, so they assumed they could get a room here.

"Welcome, strangers.", the assistant said. "To Shining Waters Inn. How may I help you?"

"We're looking for a room.", Cypher began. "Or, if that's not possible, two or three rooms."

"We only have one-person rooms left… sir?", the assistant answered carefully.

"Is it more expensive?", Samantha said. "Because we don't want to get screwed over."

"Oh, no, no! Well, the one-person rooms together a bit more expensive than a three-person room, but you do have more individual space."

Cypher looked back. Chronos thought a little while, before nodding. He looked back at Samantha too, who approved with a nod.

"Well, then. Get us three one-person rooms.", Cypher said.

"Alright, there are a lot of them left. You can pretty much choose anything."

"Away from other people's rooms, but close enough to the door.", Chronos said.

"Okay…", the assistant said. "A bit strange, but we all got our preferences. That'll be 30 gold pieces."

"Oh, so they're called gold pieces?", Chronos said. "I could've figured that out myself."

"Then why didn't you?", Cypher responded with an arrogant tone. He paid, went to their respective rooms, and looked around. It would do for a few nights, so they decided to go to the plaza of the town to talk.

"So, Chronos?", Samantha began. "Since we'll be here for a while, let's talk about why we're going to Shao Kahn's palace."

"Why?", Chronos replied. "Do you know this daughter?"

"Yes, her name's Kitana. Why?"

"If it's another love-obsessed trip, I'm out.", Cypher said a bit angry.

"Well, it is.", Chronos said. "But that's not all. His daughter is not his daughter."

"Say what now?", Cypher responded.

"She's an Edenian. Along with her mother and best friend slash bodyguard."

"Sindel?", Samantha replied. "But she's dead."

"Dead?!", Chronos said.

"Yeah.", Cypher cut in. "Shao Kahn is, at the moment, battling Earthrealm in a tournament. Shao Kahn was planning to just invade Earthrealm. But Sindel died there, and for some reason, created a barrier that prevented Shao Kahn to do so."

Chronos looked down. Already one of the people he made a promise to, had passed away. But he was also depressed about the Earthrealm tournament.

"How long will it take, before Outworld wins?", Chronos asked depressed.

"Over a few years, the last tournament will take place. If Earhtrealm loses that one, Shao Kahn is allowed to merge Earthrealm with Outworld.", Samantha said.

"I need to get there.", Chronos said.

"You can't.", Cypher replied. "Those who can travel between the realms, certainly won't help a stranger. Especially if that stranger is human."

"But his daughter. How do you know her?"

"It goes way back, thousands of years ago. I was forced to go with her, or I would certainly die. Along the way, we fell in love… but it was not meant to last. Shao Kahn invaded, taking everyone away from me, brainwashing them. If Kitana would walk by, she wouldn't even recognize me."

"Sad.", Cypher responded cold.

"You don't understand."

"I don't. It's a thing I am not attached to, love."

Chronos looked down again. He missed Kitana since the day he got stuck in Outworld. She'll probably never remember him.

"Look.", Samantha began. "At least I'm sorry about bringing the subject up. Cypher can think whatever we want. So, hereby, I'm sorry."

"Thanks.", Chronos responded. Samantha was a great substitute for Kitana, but could never replace her. They would always be friends. They sat at the plaza for a while, until it got dark.

"It's getting dark.", Cypher started. "We should head back for the inn. Get some rest. Finally, a bed to sleep in."

They headed for the inn, went to their rooms. And settled down. Chronos fell to sleep, thinking about when he would face Shao Kahn. He would personally rip his spine out of his back.

"_Kill him, save the realms, destroy evil.._"

It was nearly night. It was dark in the streets, and the only sound that could be heard, was the wind. But not all had fallen asleep. A bar nearby was still open. It wasn't too loud, but for some reason, Chronos woke up. He had been taunted by Sonorch in his sleep by nightmares. It was the only time he could do so, because there was a big yell, that wouldn't wake anyone up, but would be noticed by the awake.

Chronos stood up, reassembled his armour, and went to the bar. His armour had a nifty feature: Chronos could assemble and dissemble the armour at any given time. It would be great when he would just go outside for five minutes. He reached the street where the bar was located, just in time to see a woman enter. All he could see was her black hair, shining in the moonlight. As she entered, he approached the entrance. He wanted to go in, but the bouncer kept him out.

"No one gets in if they're not on the list."

"I need to get in."

"You 'need' to? You can go somewhere else…", the bouncer began, but he stopped at the feeling of claws in his neck. Cypher had joined, noticing Chronos leave.

"Please. If the man needs to get in, he gets in. Got that?"

The bouncer nodded. Cypher retracted his arm and went along with Chronos.

"Take a day off.", Cypher said to the bouncer, before they passed the corner. The bar wasn't on the surface, surprisingly: It was buried in the ground, stairs leading downwards to the bar. There was a great mood, with some aggressive actions in between. It was liyt up with a lot of candles and one chandelier.

"Eey! Kira!", one of the men babbled, obviously wasted.

"What?"

"You've g-got a nice assssss!"

"Fuck off."

"Aw, baby, don't be like that! You know…"

Before the guy could finish, he was already on the floor. Not because of Kira, but because of the tons of alcohol he drank.

"Stupid assholes.", she said, before ordering a drink. Cypher and Chronos were on the other side of the bar, watching her.

"Who is she?", Chronos asked to one of the bartenders.

"Kira. Bounty hunter and captain of the Titan. Why do you ask? Strangers around here?"

"We need to talk to her."

"Whoa, there, pal. Nobody talks to her, unless you're stupid or wasted. If you even talk for three seconds, she'll floor you."

"I'll be a friendly chat.", Cypher assured the man. "We're here to convince her."

"Convince her of what?"

"Taking us overseas.", Chronos responded.

"She won't go. This is her home, her entire being. Next to the drunks and strays of course."

"Don't worry, he'll definitely convince her.", Cypher said. Chronos walked to Kira, who just floored another guy behaving inappropriately.

"Hello, may I ask something?"

"What?", Kira answered irritated.

"You're Kira, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need you to do me a favour."

"I don't do favours. You got to be a few streets further on."

"Not that kind of favour. You're captain of the Titan, right?"

"Yup, proud female captain of one of the biggest ships here."

"Good, because you need to sail me somewhere."

"Where?", Kira responded a bit pitiful. She thought it was some sucker that was too lazy or too weak to get somewhere.

"Overseas, to the continent Shao Kahn's palace is settled."

Kira spat out the sip she just took from her drink. Chronos expected that reaction.

"Whoa, there, buddy. I'm not taking you that far. Unless you got a damn good reason to."

Before he answered, he looked back to Cypher. He was happily enjoying his drink, pushing anyone away wanting to ask something to him.

"That's something we need to talk about a bit more private."

"Fuck privacy, If you got something to tell, tell it here."

"Ooh, burn!", one of the men said.

She wasn't going to budge, so Chronos decided to take it a different way.

"Then let's make a deal."

"What deal?"

"Let's go for one round."

"Pfft. You can't beat me. I'm a woman, but not an idiot."

"Then if you're so sure, why are you not fighting me already?"

The men began calling Kira's name. She was popular around here, so they wanted to see a fight between Kira the Titan and the stranger, accompanied by a beast.

"What's the deal?"

"If you win, I'll leave you alone, we leave, and you won't need to talk to us again. If I win, you sail us overseas without questioning. I'll tell you why when we're underway."

Kira hesitated. She was ninety-nine per cent sure she'd win. But one per cent talked her out of the bet. To walk away as the bigger person. But she wasn't the bigger person. Especially to a stranger.

"Very well, stranger. I'll fight you. But you're going down."

"I doubt that."

While they went to the middle, Cypher sat at the bar, drinking anything he could. Apparently, he wasn't even a bit drunk. The men in the bar pushed aside the tables and chairs to make place for Chronos and Kira.

"Three… two… one… FIGHT!"

Kira charged with phenomenal speed, catching Chronos off guard, knocking him down on his feet. He recovered, but Kira charged again with a fist plated in his chest. Chronos fell down, but pulled Kira down with him. He flung her back against a pillar. She moaned, but stood up, trying to hit Chronos multiple times. Chronos countered, hitting her in the face.

"Ah! Motherfucker!", she yelled.

"Told you, I'm not going down."

She walked slowly, but steady towards Chronos. Her confidence about this fight was shaken, but not broken. It was when she tried to hit Chronos, but he blocked her arm, landed multiple hits on her body, and finished with an uppercut. She wasn't out yet, but she had lost. Chronos set his foot on her chest, in case she wanted to stand up again.

"Surrender."

"Fine, I'll surrender. You have won with honour."

He took his foot off of her chest, only for her to stand up, grab Chronos by his throat and lifted him up to the wall.

"Too bad I don't do things honourful."

She rose her fist to hit Chronos in the face, but an inch before his face, her fists stopped.

"What the…"

Cypher had noticed everything happening. He hadn't done anything, until Chronos was about to get owned. He lifted her away from Chronos, sparking the anger of everyone in the bar.

"Quite a vulnerable position, bounty hunter."

"Get them!", some of the men said, before charging to both Chronos and Cypher like bulls. They obviously underestimated their power. Cypher used his claws and telekinesis powers to kill anyone near him, Chronos used all his weapons to incapacitate or kill anyone stupid or wasted enough to touch him.

"Another fight, coincidentally in a bar.", Cypher said, kicking off foes and holding Kira up at the same time. She wasn't struggling, but watching the fight. It would only be over if either the entire bar would be destroyed or if the two strangers would die. She made a decision.

"Stop!", she screamed. Nearly everyone stopped doing what they did. "Let me down, and no one needs to get hurt anymore."

Cypher looked at Chronos, who gave a nod his way. Cypher let her go, dropping her to the ground. She was exhausted, but not unable to walk.

"Kira, we'll talk later.", Chronos began. "Tomorrow, at your ship."

"Fine, whatever you want.", she said. As Cypher and Chronos returned to the inn, she was left behind. The men didn't feel like drinking and partying, so they went home. Kira ordered one last drink before she went to her ship. Before she set sail to unknown areas.

"Man, the bar is fucked up.", the bartender said, hiding behind the counter.

"Pretty bad.", Kira responded.

"So I overheard your conversation. Are you going?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, Kira. Of course, this is your home, but those guys were pretty fucking dead serious."

"Then I should go, shouldn't I?"

"I should go too, Kira. I'm your guardian. I should keep an eye on you. Until you set off, of course."

"Thanks, Jason.", Kira said while smiled. "Meet me tomorrow at my ship."

Kira was waiting at the ship, along with Jason. They were worried about the two people that would board the ship along with Kira, and set sail to unknown territory. They saw the pair of men walking to them, but accompanied by a girl. They were relieved. The three people reached Kira and Jason.

"Who's she?", Kira asked.

"Samantha.", Chronos answered. "She's the first member of the crew I picked up."

"Ah."

"Don't worry.", Cypher said. "You'll be safe amongst us. We won't harm you."

"It doesn't really calm me down."

"They won't.", Samantha added. "If they did, we wouldn't be standing here."

"Look, we can have a nice chat here, but we have to go.", Kira said. "The wind is optimal at the moment, and I want to spend as less time as possible on the sea."

"Okay, you don't have to be so rude.", Cypher said. Jason said one last thing to Kira before they boarded the ship.

"Stay safe."

"I will."

They got on board and sailed off. There was no turning back now, and their biggest enemy was nature now.

"You're ready for a long trip?", Kira asked.

"We are.", Chronos responded.

"But just a question. Why do you want to go there? Is there something you lost?"

Chronos stood there for a while, watching the sunrise reflecting off the calm waters. He thought about when he'd get there. What he would do.

"Someone."

* * *

**Let me now if I nailed it or failed it. Feedback is well appreciated.**

**On a more personal note, I noticed a review noting my story (typo and storyline). I'll work on the typo's, but remember: I'm a 14-year old Dutch guy, so there will be typo's from time to time. If you like the story or not, it's your opinion.**


	12. 2-4: Not So Smooth Arrival

**It has been nearly a year that Chronos and his crew set off for Shao Kahn's palace. They finally reach the harbour. But things will not go as planned...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Part 4**

**Not So Smooth Arrival**

"How long will it take to reach the shore, Kira?" Cypher asked.

"Around two to three days, Cypher. Why?"

"I'm getting hungry."

"You're always hungry because you only eat the tasty things." Samantha responded.

"I don't eat nothing but sweet, delicious things, Samantha. I also eat those gross fish."

"You ate a total of two fish, Cypher." Chronos said. "It's been nearly a year since we left the coast, so that's one fish per six months."

"You can't tell me what to eat."

"You'll have to do with the gross fish, Cypher." Kira said. "We'll arrive at the harbour soon. Then we'll have a more varied menu."

"Better be." Cypher mumbled. He went to his room. Samantha went back up the mast, while Kira controlled the Titan. Chronos stood at the front of the ship, watching the tip of Shao Kahn's continent. He was almost there. It had taken long, but he would finally be reunited with Kitana and exact revenge upon Shao Kahn. Over eight years it had taken to reach her, and he wouldn't let her go.

Chronos went back to his room in the ship. It was small, but suitable for the long journey. He sat on the bed, not minding the slow rocking of the ship. To kill the time, he read books, found in the ship. Kira was, apparently, a big reader when she wasn't busy killing or sailing. Chronos had used the books to keep himself from going insane.

One of the books was about a demon, surviving in the living world by taking over a poor, unsuspecting victim. If the victim died, it would search a new host to take over. But one of the victims actually managed to destroy the demon. Chronos liked the book, because it resembled his situation, but disliked it for the same reason.

"_The book seems to describe you situation, doesn't it?_"

"It does. Maybe it tells the future. But we won't know until we reach the end, will we?"

"_I guess we'll find out._"

Chronos dismantled his armour and went to sleep. It would only take a few days until they'd arrive at the harbour, and he didn't want to fall asleep while walking. Somehow, Kitana's voice said something, possibly due to his nervosity.

"_Free me, Chronos._"

"All on deck!" Chronos heard. He woke up, nearly falling over. He geared up and walked up. He looked around, looking at his friends. Kira was in tip top state, but both Samantha and Cypher were wrecked by the rough wakeup.

"Kira, we're no soldiers, you know?" Cypher nagged. "So waking us up at the middle at night isn't the best way to prepare us for… what?"

"We're docking at the harbour in one hour, just at dawn. When we arrive, we'll stock up for one last, small trip to the smaller harbour, so that the group wouldn't be hunted down by Shao Kahn's forces.

"So why didn't you wake us up at the harbour, exactly?" Chronos asked.

"Because you would drop down at the spot after walking five feet."

"Guess that's true."

Samantha, Cypher and Chronos walked downstairs, preparing to dock at the harbour. After killing time and awakening, they reached the harbour. Chron os noticed how busy the harbour was, full of foes he had killed so long ago.

"Alright, where are we going first?" Samatha asked. Cypher was eager to answer 'a café', but because all of them had a past, it would be better not to blurt out anything people might not want or need to know.

"We should go to a stand." Chronos finally said. "Get something small to get through the day. A hotdog or something."

"A… hotdog?" Kira asked.

"Oh yeah, you don't know that, you live here. What do you have?"

"We have fried potatoes." Samantha said.

"Ooh, fries, hadn't had those since a long time." Chronos said happily. They left the ship and headed for the first cafeteria-ish thing they could find. It was, surprisingly, a few feet away. They got some 'fries', and Chronos was introduced to a new kind of snack.

"What is it?"

"It's something." Cypher responded. "Take a bite."

Chronos took a bite. It was delicious. It tasted just like a burger.

"Mmm, delicious junkfood. What is it?"

"Everything of every kind of animal that couldn't be jammed into some other kind of snack." Cypher said.

"Reminds me of a frikandel(?)."

They went on, visiting gift shops, food stores, clothing stores and some museums that were located at the harbour for some reason.

"I didn't know people cared about history here." Chronos said.

"They do, as long as it puts them on a pedestal." Samantha replied.

They returned to their boat, when Chronos noticed a ship. It wasn't a standard ship, but bigger and more decorated. He recognized the ships from his time I Edenia.

"Hey, what kind of ship is that?"

"It's an Edenian ship, one of the few left. It is used to transport royalties and such around Outworld." Kira said.

"Royalties?" Chronos reacted. That meant Kitana could possibly be on the ship. And Shao Kahn.

"I know what you're thinking, and it's a stupid idea." Cypher said. "What if Shao Kahn recognizes you?"

"Both Kitana and Shao Kahn won't recognize me. I'm human, remember? Kitana's memories from her youth are deeply buried in her mind, and Shao Kahn thinks I'm dead."

"You think." Samantha added.

Chronos ignored it and headed for the ship. The bridge connecting the ship to mainland was guarded by Tarkatans. He walked up to them, trying to ask a question, but the Tarkatan guards already spoke before him.

"This is restricted area. Turn around or face the consequences."

"I'm only here to ask where the royal family is . On the ship?"

"Why do you ask? To kill them?"

"Please," Cypher suddenly said. He had teleported behind them and surprised the guards, "just answer the guy."

"Why?" Chronos sighed.

"A bit more encouragement."

"Fine, I'll tell you. They headed that way, into the centre of the harbour town. You could find them there, but don't be so sure."

"Thank you." Chronos said, leaving the guards. Cypher stared at them with cold, deadly eyes, slightly discomforting the Tarkatan guards. They went to the two women, impatiently tapping their feet.

"They're at the harbour town's centre. We go there."

"You won't remember her of you, right? Because shit will go wrong." Kira warned Chronos.

"I… just need to see her." he said, looking down and closing his eyes. He felt emotional somehow, but didn't want to show it. None of them wanted to talk to Chronos, thinking they'd say something wrong. They set off for the town's centre. It was pretty busy here, with many people looking like they were frustrated because they'd be too late at a meeting.

They kept on walking until they reached the centre. It was circular, with a lot of shops for clothes, gifts, animals and food. Chronos looked around, but didn't spot anyone at first sight. He looked around again, and recognized a woman in a green suit within a clothing store. It was Jade.

"There." he said, pointing at Jade.

"Hmm. Is that her?" Samantha said. "Because she doesn't look like the woman you described."

"No, that's her friend slash bodyguard. Kitana's probably in a cabinet."

He waited for a while, while the rest went shopping. Samantha and Kira went to the same store Jade and Kitana were, while Cypher went to a fast-food store, grabbing some kind of sandwich. Chronos stood still for a while against the wall. He was nearly falling asleep, until he noticed one of the cabinets opening. A woman I a blue suit left it.

"Kitana." he said. He saw Kira and Samantha looking at them, while Jade and Kitana left to return to the ship. Chronos followed them, and Cypher joined him, purely because there were no interesting things around here. He didn't mind following Chronos.

"They both got one, fine…"

Cypher was silenced by Chronos before he could finish.

"Body. I meant to say body."

Chronos nodded slowly. Cypher growled and didn't say anything. They finally reached the ships docking, when they heard the guards confronting Kitana and Jade about their meeting with the 'weird people'.

"Princess, mind if I speak?"

"Do it quick, and it'd better be important." she said cold.

"She's so heart-warming." Cypher sarcastically said.

"Shut up." Chronos responded. They kept listening around the corner.

"There were two men, asking for your directions."

"Who?" Kitana asked.

"One in a leather cloak, and the other heavily armoured."

"And you told them where we were?" Jade asked.

The guards looked at each other, in doubt whether to tell that they did. But they already answered the question.

"You incompetent, stupid beasts." Jade scolded. "Kitana, you stay here. I'll find those bastards. And you'll come later, Tarkatan idiots."

Jade walked away furious. Chronos and Cypher hid around the corner before Jade walked around. She passed them, but didn't see them. Once she was out of sight, Chronos and Cypher came out, heading back to the ship. But the Tarkatan guards came around the corner… along with Shao Kahn.

For a moment, they all stood still, beford Cypher grabbed on Chronos and teleported away to the ship. They hid in the ship's office. Kira and Samantha still hadn't returned.

"Well, were fucked." Cypher said.

"You don't know."

"Shao Kahn's personally trying to find us. Soon, we'll have his entire army on our roof. Of course we're not fucked."

They sat there for a while, until finally Kira and Samantha returned, with bags full of clothes. They came out, only to be ambushed by Jade, who had ordered them to lead them to their ship. All of them were knocked out, but Chronos was only knocked down. He almost got a staff rammed through his skull, but he rolled away, got up, and grabbed Samantha's sword. Using his own sword could cause Jade to remember some faint memories. And she'd probably interpret them wrong.

"Your death shall be quick, stranger."

"Stranger? I'm deeply hurt by you, Jade."

She charged, but was dodged by Chronos, kicking her gently in the back. He would get her off the ship and sail away. Jade turned around, looking at Chronos, who at his turn, smiled behind his mask. Jade was getting angry, because Chronos was toying with her. She walked towards him and tried to hit Chronos, but he grabbed the staff, pulled it towards him and swung his arm around Jade's back.

"You aren't the person I imagined to do this with."

"Argh!" Jade growled while she pushed Chronos away. She swung her staff multiple times, but missed again. Chronos was enjoying the fight, until Kira woke up. She tried to attack, but Chronos shook his head and gestured to sail off, before Shao Kahn and his personal army would show up. So she did.

While she prepared the ship, Chronos finished the fight, grabbing Jade and turning her arm around. He slowly walked her off the ship, until they were on the ground. Chronos pushed her away. She tripped and landed face first on the concrete. He said one last thing.

"Perhaps we will see each other again, Jade. Remember my name. Chronos."

Jade's mind was speared by a faint memory by a unknown fighter, charging his fist to kill Shao Kahn. But the unknown fighters face was heavily deformed, showing a large part of his skull, which was glowing. It was highly possible that this man was the unknown fighter, possibly an escaped convict. But she couldn't ask any more, because they sailed off. Just afterwards, Shao Kahn came running towards her.

"Follow that ship!" she screamed. Almost instantly, they ran back, boarded their ship, and set off to intercept the unknown ship.

"Who are they?" Kitana asked. Jade knew one name, but she kept it to herself. Something was gnawing at her. Her intuition said that she had to keep it secret.

"I don't know." she lied.

"Well, whoever they are, they're dead!", Shao Kahn screamed. They Edenian ship caught up with the Titan.

"Fuck, they're catching up! What are we going to do?!" Samantha asked. Before someone could answer, the Edenian ship was alongside them, ready to board the Titan.

"Get ready!" Chronos yelled. He had to use his own sword to fend off the foes, but had to risk his identity discovered by Shao Kahn. But there were no other options left. If they wanted to survive, they need to use all the power they have. Shao Kahn's forces boarded, but most of them were flung back by Cypher. Those that did successfully board, were killed or thrown off the ship by Samantha.

"Chronos, we know you're trying to avoid being recognized, but eventually, you'll need to fight!"

Chronos was trying to avoid the confrontation with Shao Kahn, but their chances of survival would be significantly small if he did not fight. So he decided to do what he should not. He picked up his hilt and forged his double-bladed sword. Shao Kahn noticed it, but did not realize or believe it.

"Impossible." he said.

"What, father?" Kitana asked. She saw her father's attitude change in a bad way.

"Kitana, go inside." he ordered. "Jade, go along with her."

Both of them reluctantly went inside. Shao Kahn could not believe his eyes. The human warrior he had been defeated by three thousand years ago, was standing in front of him, looking like nothing happened. Shao Kahn summoned his hammer.

"He knows." Chronos said. He would take the fight somewhere else. "Kira! Drop me off at the beach!"

Kira quickly reduced speed, maneuvering behind the ship, so that they would pass the beach. Chronos jumped out and landed in the water, slowly swimming to shore. When he reached the shore, Shao Kahn had already caught up, breathing in Chronos neck.

"You!" Shao Kahn yelled. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"I know."

"You will die, as you should have back then!" Shao Kahn roared, before he charged to Chronos. Chronos dodged his first charge easily, but his hammer swing hit Chronos in the back, pushing him forward. He quickly turned around to anticipate Shao Kahn's next attack, who was throwing his hammer at Chronos. Chronos barely missed the hammer. Shao Kahn bashed him with his shoulder while vulnerable.

Chronos was defeated quickly as he was three thousand years ago. And he feared the same would happen after this.

"You won't escape this time!" Shao Kahn roared.

"Shao Kahn… don't…" Chronos begged. For himself and Shao Kahn. If he would try to kill Chronos, he would lose control since his last fight with him. Shao Kahn would die, and Chronos would be hunted forever.

"Why?! You beg for mercy?!"

"If you try… to kill me, the soul… inside me will destroy… you."

"Pathetic excuses so you can live! They won't fool me!"

"No, Shao Kahn… please…"

Shao Kahn lifted his hammer to kill Chronos, but a sudden shockwave threw him back. Chronos had lost control of his body to Sonorch, who had plans for the emperor.

"Ah, free once more. Such joy for me."

Shao Kahn tried to attack, but Sonorch simply grabbed the hammer and shattered it. He grabed Shao Kahn by his neck and lifted him up.

"So blinded by hatred. So… deluded."

Sonorch beat up Shao Kahn with his free hand, laughing in satisfaction as he did. Shao Kahn was powerless against the demon.

"Now, Shao Kahn, I won't kill you. I have plans for the future. Killing you isn't one of them."

Sonorch saw the two ships in the distance approaching, still battling eachother. Sonorch hurled Shao Kahn at the Edenian ship. Shao Kahn crashed against the mast, rendering the ship immobile. Sonorch would not stay free. He would deliberately keep himself in Chronos bosy for more useful purposes. Sonorch receeded back into his soul-form, allowing Chronos to take back control. Still mentally exhausted, he fell down face first.

"Chronos!" Kira screamed from the distance. Cypher teleported to him, picked him up and teleported back to the ship.

"What the hell happened back there?!" Samantha cried. "You went all psycho on Shao Kahn! We could hear weird, low tone screams all the way from there! What happened?!"

"The soul inside me… it took control of my body…"

"A soul inside you?!" Kira said. "You mind telling us that."

"Hold on for a moment." Cypher said. "We can all judge Chronos for going apeshit on the beach, but he survived. But I am curious to what exactly happened. Did the, ehm, soul say something to you, or something at all?"

"He just beat up Shao Kahn. He said that he had 'future plans', and killing Shao Kahn was not 'one of them."

"Future plans?" Samantha said. "What plans?"

"He didn't tell me. I wouldn't if I was him."

"He's hiding something." Cypher said. "A greater meaning. Something far bigger than all of this, that involves far more things than just us."

"Look, we can talk all about this mess," Kira started. "but we have to go. Shao Kahn's forces will probably find us."

"Probably not." Chronos began. "Sonorch scared him shitless. It's like… staring your worst nightmare right in its eyes."

"Are you sure?" Cypher asked.

"I'm sure."

"Then let's get back to the harbour." Kira began "No one knows we're wanted, so we'll keep our ship there, stock on supplies and move landward. It's not like we need to go somewhere else."

They sailed back to the harbour, like nothing happened. They left the ship, took everything that was necessary , burned what wasn't and went landward. They wouldn't cross Shao Kahn yet. He would be in his palace, guarded by hundreds of soldiers. They would be unable to get in.

"When do we kill Shao Kahn?" Samantha asked. "Soon?"

"No." Chronos responded. "We attack when he's too occupied to care about us."

"The tournament." Cypher said. "When that happens, we can kill him."

"But doesn't it take place in Earthrealm?" Samantha replied.

"Fuck, right." Cypher continued. "Maybe…"

"What?" Chronos asked.

"We can find a sorcerer to transport us there. You know about the sorcerer that captured me."

"Not by name."

"His name is Shang Tsung, one of Shao Kahn's foremost sorcerers. Current host of the Mortal Kombat tournament. He's able to warp between the realms."

"So we just need to turn him."

"But how?" Kira asked.

"I know he has to absorb souls of fallen fighters to sustain his life. We can offer him a… soul."

"No. I know Sonorch will be released, but Shang Tsung will possibly grow stronger. We can't risk that."

"So what do you want to do?" Samantha asked.

"Wait." Chronos began. "Only patience will grant us victory. We will wait."

"For how long?" Kira asked.

"For as long as we need to."

* * *

**A new chapter after ages (I think). Let me know if I nailed it or failed it. Feedback is welcome.**

**P.S.: I recently discovered some timeline inaccuracies. So I will release a chapter explaining stuff that happened before the first chapter. It's a personal thing. It will also contain stuff that will eventually be implemented in the story. So, in case you want to 'notify' me: don't.**


	13. 2-5: Old Friends Rejoice

**Escaping Shao Kahn and his minions, the crew trails around the continent near Shao Kahn;s palace, to strike when they get the chance. They get their chance when old friends meet eachother...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Part 5**

**Old Friends Rejoice**

Chronos, Cypher, Kira and Samantha were walking through the Dark Forest. Their goal of killing Shao Kahn and rescuing Kitana had, after the encounter two months ago, slowed them down. Shao Kahn's security had severely increased, being unable to reach him without being detected.

They kept walking, cutting down branches, dying people and an occasional stray Tarkatan. They actually stopped for a moment, because they heard explosions deep in the forest.

"Should we go wherever that explosion came from?" Cypher asked.

"Help is necessary at the moment. We could use everyone willing to help our cause." Chronos replied.

"And if they do not cooperate?" Kira asked.

"Then it's the usual routine."

They headed for the sounds of explosions in the distance. Chronos faintly recognized the sounds. They were from rocket launchers. The explosions were eventually silenced.

"Those explosions. They're not magic." Chronos said.

"What is it then?" Samantha asked.

"Rocket launchers. From Earthrealm."

"Earthrealm?" Cypher said. "Perhaps new people?"

"Who would use weapons around here?" Kira asked.

"Let's find out."

They reached the source of the sounds. They kept their distance, but were close enough to see and hear any conversation going on. What they saw, was… different. They saw a ninja clouded in smoke fighting a Cryomancer.

"Should we intervene?" Cypher asked.

"No." Chronos said. "Let's see how this plays out."

After watching from the shadows for a while, the smoking ninja defeated the Cryomancer. The Cryomancer turned out to be a shapeshifter.

"That's Shang Tsung." Cypher said.

"Him?" Kira asked. "He doesn't look like an experienced sorcerer."

"He needs souls to stay young." Cypher answered. "I guess he got a lot of souls the last couple of days."

While they were talking, the smoking ninja was attacked by an invisible assailant. Chronos could hear 'Smoke' being said by the assailant. Shang Tsung escaped with the equipment while they engaged.

"The ninja in grey is, frankly enough, Smoke. Or that's his nickname."

"Close enough." Cypher said. The invisible attacker turned visible, revealing itself to be a cyborg.

"You have disobeyed your objective to remain at the Lin Kuei temple." the cyborg said.

"Sektor?!" Smoke said in surprise.

"You will return with us to begin your transformation."

"You actually did it… you're a cyborg!"

"We are the Lin Kuei." the cyborg Sektor spoke. "More stealthful than the night, and deadlier than the dawn."

They engaged each other, human skill and intuition against robotic speed and strength.

"Should we engage?" Samantha asked.

"No. As I said, we should see how this plays out."

The cyborg Sektor and Smoke fought, until Smoke was left standing.

"I will never submit!" he said to an unconscious Sektor. While walking away, he was ambushed by multiple Lin Kuei cyborgs.

"Do not intervene!" Chronos whispered. "Or else we will be taken too."

"But this is horrible." Samantha said. "We should help…"

But help already came. The cyborgs were electrocuted and killed by the thunder god Raiden. He was accompanied by Johnny Cage.

"Who are they?" Chronos asked.

"I know that electro-guy. He's Raiden, a thunder god and protector of Earthrealm."

"And the other?"

"He has 'Johnny' tattooed on his chest and 'Cage' on his belt. Since Cage Johnny doesn't sound logical, he's probably called Johnny Cage."

They duo approached Smoke.

"Thank you, Lord Raiden. I am called Smoke. Why are you here in Outworld?"

"To participate in a tournament to save Earthrealm."

"Forgive me, but if Sektor was searching for me, he is hunting Sub-zero as well."

"Sub-Zero? Call me crazy with a K, didn't we see him die?"

"The Grand Master intends to turn every Lin Kuei into a cyborg. My friend is in danger."

"The tournament. I have a feeling your friend will be there."

"Then let us go. Sub-Zero's soul depends on it."

They set off to the Coliseum for the tournament. Chronos emerged from the darkness, along with his crew.

"Well, that went great." Chronos said. "We at least know who are good and who are evil… sort of."

"We do. And most of all, we know where they're going." Samantha added.

"The Coliseum. We have to get there."

"How?" Cypher asked. "The Coliseum is heavily guarded. And my teleportation skills are far too low to teleport such a distance."

"So we'll have to walk there?"

"We'll die doing so." Kira said. "I know we're great together and all, but stopping an entire army is too much. Even if…"

She was cut off by sounds coming from the bushes. It were robotic ones.

"Lin Kuei? Still here?" Cypher said.

The thing behind the bushes emerged, turning out to be a cyborg. But not one like the Lin Kuei. It seemed incomplete, a prototype for a final design. It had one big, blue eye and was made of white steel. It looked around for a while, at and behind the crew. Chronos noticed that the exoskeleton was indeed incomplete, because some of the wiring was still visible.

Before any words were spoken, the cyborg shot a laser beam out of his eye. Chronos dodged the beam, but the others were either incapacitated or too wounded by the beam to get back up. The cyborg attacked Chronos with a fist, which he blocked.

"Too slow."

Chronos spoke too soon. The cyborg extended his arm, still hitting Chronos in the face. Chronos stumbled back and tried to grab his sword, but his hand was shot by a smaller laser beam, sending the hilt flying. The cyborg quickly leapt forward using his built-in jumping jets. Chronos could evade him.

"Jets, lasers, extendable arms… you got a lot of gadgets."

The cyborg grunted, charging forward with all he had to finish Chronos. Chronos blocked the cyborgs punches and kicks, and so did the cyborg. They fought for a minute or two, until Chronos saw an opening. The cyborg was about to use his eye laser, but took too much time charging it. Chronos crashed into him with a shoulder, finally flooring the cyborg. He grabbed his hilt, and slowly forged his double-bladed sword.

"Wait, wait, wait!" the cyborg begged.

"Why?!" Chronos asked.

"Is that… you?"

"You got to be more specific, cyborg."

"Chronos, it's me. Asus."

Chronos was baffled. Possibly one of his early friends was lying in front of him, begging not to be killed to explain. Chronos still didn't trust him.

"Guess your love kept you breathing, eh?" the cyborg said, giggling a bit. Chronos was still suspicious, but he lowered his sword, and reached out to the cyborg. He grabbed his hand, pulling him up to his feet.

"Asus… the hell happened to you?"

"The Lin Kuei happened." Asus answered. "They captured me and use me as a… prototype to be turned into this. This mechanized being."

"So you're a prototype?"

"An incomplete one, as you see." Asus replied. "Before they could install enslaving protocols, I freed myself, escaping any dreadful fate that was in store for me."

"But they did give you extendable arms, lasers and jets? Seems a bit stupid to me."

"They thought I wouldn't resist, because I was alone."

"Guess you proved them wrong." he reacted. The hugged for a short while, then Chronos healed the wounded.

"So, Chronos, what happened to you? I mean, you're human, and… alive."

"I've been trying to figure that one out too."

"Agh." Cypher moaned. "The fuck? Why aren't you at least unconscious?"

"Cypher, don't be a hypocrite." Chronos responded. "You know how it went down when we met."

"Yeah, yeah, smartass." Cypher reacted cold. Kira and Samantha woke up, getting up quickly, either in panic or combat-ready. Both of them were surprised that Cypher, Chronos and Asus were talking like nothing happened.

"Well, guess that's that." Kira said, still a bit woozy. She was kept on her feet by Samantha, while Chronos caught up with Asus.

"So how long you've been…"

"A year or so." Asus answered.

"Tell me what happened the last few thousands of years."

"Not much. Heros and Ethos are dead, Shao Kahn's trying to merge Earthrealm with Outworld, so pretty standard stuff."

"How did you escape?"

"I have an experimental teleportation system built within my systems. It could be…"

"Hold on." Chronos said, cutting off Asus. "Teleportation?"

"Yup. I could use it for myself, but also to enhance the capabilities of another portal."

"Well, Chronos." Cypher began. "Guess it's our lucky day."

"Guess it is."

"What do you mean?" Asus asked, wondering why it was 'their lucky day'.

"We're planning on going to the Coliseum." Samantha started. "But since we're kind of his arch nemeses, we can't walk there. Cypher can teleport, but the distance is too far. So because you can enhance the portal, we can get in the crowd and past the guards."

"And why are you his arch nemeses?"

"Because I tried to kill him. Twice." Chronos responded.

"So… why are you going there then? To get mauled by thousands of them?"

"There is a tournament going on right now." Samantha answered. "We need to know more about what's going on outside Outworld."

"And you want me to help you?"

"See it as a favour for your friend." Chronos said.

Asus sighed. "Very well. We'll risk our lives. Don't complain when you die."

Cypher created a portal. Asus used his teleportation module to enhance the effects of the portal. Cypher immediately noticed the increase in power.

"Alright, if we go now, we'll be teleported just underneath the crowd. We can take stairs that lead up to the tribune."

"That's for the best." Kira said. "If we teleport to the crowd itself, we'll instantly be picked out."

"Then let's go." Samantha said. "Time is not in our favour."

They walked through the portal. They could hear the screams of the crowd.

"Seems like the tournament is in progress." Cypher said.

"Yeah, because we didn't get that yet." Chronos reacted a bit sarcastically. Cypher growled, and the crew walked up to the tribune. It was stuffed with people. There were some seat left at the top, so they decided to sit there. Chronos kept standing to get a better view of the arena. As he remembered, there was a circle of combatants in the middle, with in the centre Shao Kahn on his seat.

"Hey, get a seat or get out!" a spectator said. Cypher teleported to him and put his hand on his shoulder. The spectator was pissed off at first, but after a quick inspection of the thing that stood in front of him, he kept silent.

"Good. Keep it that way."

Chronos overlooked the arena, spotting many fighters. Kitana fighting a monk, Shao Kahn on his throne, the sorcerer Shang Tsung by his side… but nearly all of them were unrecognizable. Kitana defeated the monk. But instead of killing him, she seemed hesitant to. Chronos saw the conflict within, and suspected she sort of knew about her past. The monk was killed by Shao Kahn.

A warrior in blue clothing stepped forward. Chronos first thought it was the Shang Tsung, but the clothing was different. He suspected it was a close friend of the other Cryomancer, or a relative of the other.

"Shao Kahn! I challenge Scorpion, the murderer of my brother. You will bring him before me."

"No one makes demands of the emperor!" Shang Tsung spoke. "Reptile!"

A green-skinned ninja stepped forward to face the Cryomancer. They engaged, only for the Cryomancer to win.

"Your followers hold you in high esteem, warlord. They fight and die for your amusement. My brother participated in this folly, I do so only to face his killer!"

"And you shall." Shao Kahn said. A white necromancer fetched a spectre from the depths of the Netherrealm. Chronos assumed that the hellspawn was Scorpion.

"How is it going?" Cypher asked.

"A bunch of stuff about payback or something."

"What is this?! You are not Sub-Zero!" the hellspawn said.

"I am his family and clan. I fight for his honour!" the Cryomancer said.

"He had no honour! And you will die as he did!" the hellspawn roared.

While the Cryomancer and the spectre fought, Chronos decided to recap some things.

"So, basically, the smoking guy is Smoke, the thunder god is called Raiden, the guy with sunglasses at all times Johnny Cage, the spectre from the Nethrerealm is Scorpion, and the blue dude is the brother of someone named Sub-Zero."

"Basically, yes." Cypher reacted plainly, ridiculing Chronos. He didn't mind it. After a few minutes, the Cryomancer defeated the hellspawn.

"For my brother!" the Cryomancer yelled, ready to deliver the final blow. But he was stopped by Lin Kuei cyborgs, locking him down. A pair of cyborgs appeared in front of Shao Kahn. One of them was Sektor, the other a yellow one, not familiar to Chronos.

"Damn, them again. Buzzkills." Cypher said.

"We request that we may return him to our temple for judgement." Sektor said.

"And what do I gain from this bold request?" Shao Kahn asked.

"The Lin Kuei's loyalty and service." the yellow cyborg promised

"Very well, he is yours."

"No! I will not be turned!" the Cryomancer said before he was taken away.

"Kitana!" Shao Kahn yelled. "Why is it that Earthrealm ninjas brazenly appear before me, when my daughter, princess of Outworld, was sent to intercept them?!"

"Father, I…"

"Be gone!"

Kitana walked away in shame, while the tournament continued. After some fights, the tournament was done for today. Everyone set off to leave the Coliseum, including Chronos and his friends. Before they could leave, and amulet floated towards Chronos. It somehow took the form… of an Elder God.

"What? Who are you?" Chronos asked.

"I am an Elder God, and I request an audience with the soul you call Sonorch."

"Oh, no, no, no. If you want to die, that's fine by me. But not like this."

"You have no saying in this matter, human. Meet me down at the centre of the Arena."

The Elder God vanished and the amulet floated away. Chronos was considering to walk away, but it was and Elder God, and Elder Gods don't drop by unless it was of grave importance.

"Cypher, teleport me to the centre. I'll meet you later."

Cypher tried to object, but swallowed his words and teleported Chronos to the centre, immediately leaving afterwards.

"Don't blame me if you die here, Elder God."

Chronos reluctantly allowed Sonorch to take over his body.

"It has been long since we have seen each other… friend."

"Sonorch, I do not understand your actions. They do not suit your purpose."

"Old purpose is what you ment to say, Elder God…"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a new purpose, one that fits some… events."

"That is not our fault."

"I was left to DIE!"

"Sonorch, you will resume your old quest, or face our punishment."

"Then so be it. I will face your… judgement."

Johnny Cage, Smoke and Raiden walked amongst the crowd, ready to leave. Raiden didn't notice his amulet floating away back to the Coliseum. Johnny Cage did.

"Raiden, your amulet."

"What's with my amulet?" Raiden asked, noticing his amulet floating away too.

"Look, I'll get it back for you, Raiden. Smoke can hop along too, if he wants."

"That might be best, Johnny Cage. Retrieve my amulet for me, and we'll continue."

Johnny and Smoke walked back to the Coliseum, through the hallways, and finally, reached oe of the gates to the arena. They opened it, and to their surprise, saw the amulet floating in place. Johnny Cage tried to get it, but Smoke held him back.

"We must see what this leads to."

Again, to their surprise, two figures teleported in front of the amulet, with one of them teleporting away instantly. The one left standing was in a steel suit, with glowing orange eyes. The amulet suddenly took the form of an Elder God.

"Don't blame me if you die here, Elder God." The steel warrior said. He stood still for a while. Johnny and Smoke did not understand why, until the voice of the steel warrior changed drastically. The conversation between the Elder God and the warrior was rather… intriguing.

"What are they talking about?" Johnny asked.

"I assume they go back a long way." Smoke said.

"Wait, what are they doing? Are they preparing to…" Johnny started.

"They're preparing for combat." Smoke continued.

"Against and Elder God? Man, that guy is in for a treat." Johnny joked. But his smile faded away when the Elder God was sent sliding back over 150 feet. The steel warrior changed his appearance significantly. The shoulder pads became taller, the chest guard became bigger. But the most dreadful was the head, dissolving until there was nothing left but an orange, floating skull.

"Come then, Elder God! Show me your wrath!" the demon roared. The Elder God charged again, but was overpowered by the demon's strength. He was brought down soon.

"Hey! Why are you Earthrealmers still here!" a voice yelled from behind Johnny and Smoke. It was Shang Tsung, still trailing around the Coliseum for slackers.

"We're retrieving Raiden's amulet." Smoke answered.

"But now an Elder God is fighting a… demon, I guess?"

"Ha! You think I'm stupid? Your lies don't deceive me." Shang Tsung said. He walked over, only to see the lies we're the truth. An Elder God was fighting a demon. And the Elder God was losing.

"On your knees." the demon commanded. The Elder God had used all his powers to try and defeat the demon. But his powers we're far beyond imagining. He had won.

The demon put his hand on the Elder God's shoulder to keep him down.

"I don't fear you, wretched being." The Elder God spoke fearless.

"Fear?" the demon reacted cold and rather calm. There was a pause for a moment. Dead silence.

"I am your worst nightmare come true."

The demon put his hand around the Elder God's neck, ready to do what was thought to be unacceptable.

"The others will never forgive you." the Elder God warned the demon.

"That's what I'm hoping for."

"You don't think…" Johnny tried to say, but before he could, the demon ripped the Elder God's head and spine from his body, holding it in the air in victory. The ninja's, movie star's and sorcerer's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"By the Gods!" Smoke said while Shang Tsung ran off to search for help, screaming.

* * *

Raiden was still outside, waiting for Johnny and Smoke return. Kitana came passing by.

"Kitana, why are you still here?"

"I've been thinking, and…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Raiden witnessed Shang Tsung running outside and, for some reason, screaming for help.

"Raiden, there you are!" Shang Tsung said relieved. "I rarely rely on your help, but this is an extraordinary case!"

"What is it?" Jade said, appearing out of nowhere.

"You need to see it for yourself." Shang Tsung said, guiding them back to the arena. What Raiden expected was a few people fighting in the arena. What he saw, was far worse than he imagined.

He noticed the body lying on the ground.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"T-That's an Elder God, Raiden! H-He, that thing killed it!" Johnny answered in shock.

"Impossible!" Raiden reacted, unable to believe the Elder God's death. Two cyborgs appeared to contain the demon, but it simply broke both their necks with one hand each.

"What is this?!" a voice yelled form a hallway. Shao Kahn was still in the Coliseum for some reason, accompanied by Baraka and Ermac, and overheard all the voices and screams.

"Shao Kahn! Stop him!" Jade yelled. Shao Kahn did not understand why all of them were not engaging this fighter, until he saw the fighter himself. It was Chronos. Or what was left of him. The many bodies, including that of an Elder God, only made his fear for the only thing that could harm him, worse.

"No! You do not understand his power. He will destroy all that he comes in contact with!"

Outside the Coliseum, the crew was still waiting, until the many screams of the sorcerer.

"The hell is happening in there?" Kira asked. Asus knew the only thing that could create such panic amongst people, was a deadly army. Or one god.

"Sonorch." he said. "Chronos released Sonorch so the Elder God could talk to it."

"So?" Samantha asked.

"If I am right… Sonorch killed the Elder God."

"What?! We have to stop him before he destroys more!" Cypher said. He created a portal, leading to the tribunes of the Coliseum. They saw multiple cyborgs, dead and alive, an Elder God, headless, and Sonorch, destroying all in his path.

"Engage!" Asus commanded. They all rushed to the centre, where Sonorch was waiting for them.

"Ah, his 'friends'. Undergo the same fate this spineless Elder God did!"

The crew was no match for Sonorch. All of them failed to stop his rage. The now downed Asus was approached by Sonorch, ready to kill his former friend. He put his foot down on his chest to stop the cyborg from escaping.

"Accept your pathetic fate, cyborg."

Sonorch engulfed his fist in an orange aura, preparing for the finishing blow. He almost hit Asus, but inches before his face, he stopped. Sonorch's arm was held back by his other arm. Chronos was slowly regaining control over his body. Sonorch shouted and screamed to fight the human soul, but it was a hopeless battle.

Chronos finally regained control over his body in a powerful, orange eruption of energy. He fell down, unconscious. The cyborgs, the crew and the spectators stood still, waiting for a sign of life from the demon.

The crew approached the lifeless body of Chronos. Samantha crouched to wake him up, but he already woke up, breathing heavily while emerging from the darkest depths of his soul. Samantha helped him up, still dizzy from the large amount of conflict within his body.

"Take him hostage for interrogation." one of the cyborgs ordered. They walked towards the crew to take Chronos away, but Cypher and Asus quickly created a portal to take them far away from the Coliseum. They took some time to recover, before asking Chronos a few questions.

"Chronos, what… the… FUCK!" Cypher shouted. "What did you do to get an entire horde of cyborgs on your ass?!"

"I'll give you a short fucking explanation, alright?" Chronos said agitated. "The soul talked to the Elder God about his old and new purpose, and then killed him, because the Elder God wouldn't back off. That's all I can say!"

"So, basically, we're fucked by, I don't know, everyone?!" Kira said angry.

"No." Asus reacted. "If he-I mean, the soul-killed the Elder God, no one won't even try and come near him."

"Because you know everything, mister online-encyclopaedia!" Cypher responded frustrated. "We're fucked, Asus!"

"Not necessarily." Chronos said. "We're not dead yet, so they're still fixing things up there. Shao Kahn won't send any troops to kill something that killed an Elder God, and Raiden can't do significant things to stall our progress. If we keep moving, they might concentrate on other things."

"Is what you say." Samantha replied harsh.

"It is the only thing we can assume of it is right."

"Hrg. Look, I know shit goes wrong all the time." Cypher said. "But this… this it out of fucking boundaries."

"If you want, you can leave right now." Chronos replied cold. "And don't bother coming back if you do."

Cypher was enraged by his friend, who would react so distant to such a significant thing. But he wasn't him. He realized that he needed help. And Cypher wasn't too keen of going somewhere without him. Because of respect.

"You always know how to screw with me, Chronos." he said calm.

"That's quite a hobby of mine."

"Alright, so things are settled between us then?" Asus asked, before the crew would go all-out on anyone within their swinging rage. Everyone slowly nodded.

"Good. Let's keep it that way for now."

They set off to search for a place to hide. Until this was all over.

* * *

**-A week later-**

* * *

Chronos sat on the porch of a newly found, abandoned house on the beach. Samantha and Kira were sunbathing, even with the danger sailing above them in the air, Cypher meditated to improve his 'Chi or something' and Asus recalibrated some programs to function optimally. A week ago, they we're doomed to live as fugitives forever. Now, they sat here like nothing ever happened.

"Hello?! Anybody there?" a voice yelled from behind the house, over the rock wall. Chronos walked around the house, climbed over the rock wall, and confronted the Outworlder who was holding some kind of letter.

"What is this?"

"A message. Don't ask who, but a message nonetheless."

Chronos opened the letter, unwrapped it and read the short, yet clear message.

"_My fellow warrior,_

_I would like to have a talk with you. I know you are the killer of the Elder God. I informed the other Elder Gods about it, and they forgive you. The Elder God's death was his own doing, and so, you too are free of debt. I unfortunately cannot visit Outworld, due to my encounter with Shao Kahn. So meet me as soon as possible in Earthrealm, at Shang Tsungs island._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Raiden _"

"Hey, messenger?"

"Yeah?"

"What has happened with Shao Kahn?"

"Him? He has been taken away by the Elder Gods for judgement. He isn't coming back."

"So… Shao Kahn is dead?"

"Yup. A great thing for you, isn't it? Oh, shit, got to run. Bye!"

The messenger ran off, while Chronos got back down to the house. He was both relieved and somewhat devastated about Shao Kahn's death. He was happy about it, but it wasn't satisfactory for him. Holding his head would have made quite the difference.

"Hey, heard the guy shouting." Asus said. "Kira and Samantha aren't planning on getting up and Cypher is still meditating, so I am the only one who is interested. What's up?"

"Shao Kahn… is dead."

Asus stood there for a while, motionless. Chronos discovered his mainframe just overheated, and shut down to prevent damage. Cypher noticed, and swept by to listen to the reason why.

"Shao Kahn's gone. But that's not the greatest part." Chronos said. He handed Cypher the letter, slowly waiting for him to finish, took it back and watched Cypher's reaction. It was the same as always. Probably because his face barely has any muscles.

"No way, Chronos. This… this is a setup."

"But just to be sure, I have to get to Earthrealm. We need to find someone who can teleport through the realms."

"That's going to take a while. Possibly even more years. Are you willing to waste another part of your life?"

"I should be dead now, so sure, why the hell not."

"So what's the plan?"

"Krzzzt! Internal reboot starting. Redirecting power. Restabilising core." Asus said, or the program did. "Rggh. What'd I miss, besides Shao Kahn being dead?"

"Read this letter. Cypher, inform the girls about the plan. There is no reason to move from here, so we'll stay. Until we find…"

"Understood." Cypher said, cutting off Chronos. He walked to the girls, while Asus handed back the paper.

"So… what now?"

"We wait." Chronos responded. "We wait until we can get to Earthrealm."

"And after that?"

"Let's figure that one out after we get there."

* * *

**Sorry for the long update, didn't have any inspiration for a while. As always, let me know if I nailed it or failed it.**


End file.
